The Nessie Files
by sox1020
Summary: Nessie has been best friends with Jacob for her whole life, but after a conversation with her mother, Nessie must decide what kind of relationship she wants with Jake. Lover or friend? What impact will this have on the rest of her life? JXR
1. Chapter 1

**The Nessie Files**

**I have always wanted to tell Nessie's story, but I couldn't think of a good angle. I hope the plot I have come up with is appealing to you. I will just quickly set the scene so you know what is happening. Nessie (Renesmee) is 6 years old which is equivalent to 16 or 17 years old in human terms. Jacob and her relationship has been friends up until now… but maybe it is time for that to change? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

**Questions**

NessiePOV

I am 6 today. Mom says that that means I am about 16 or 17 in human years and so this a very special birthday for me. I quite agree, but then again, I think all my birthdays are important. I lay in bed thinking about what this day could be, though not very much as I was still dozy from my sleep. Unlike my parents, Bella and Edward who are full vampires, I am half vampire and half human because my mother conceived and gave birth to me before my father changed her into a vampire. One of the many human traits my mother passed down to me is the ability to sleep. Unfortunately for me, it is the one trait I wish I didn't have because everyone else in my highly unorthodox and large family does not have to bother with such a trivial matter. I am not the odd one out though. Jacob, my best friend, needs to catch a few zees too. He is also a 'half breed', as he has a genetic mutation which allows him to morph into a huge russet brown werewolf. I really love the idea that my best friend and I have so many things in common that we actually have no control over, for example, our half human nature, sleep requirements and interests. I share his love of tinkering with cars, though I suspect that part of the reason I love it is that Jake taught me everything he knows and passed on his passion for mechanics like an infection. I built my first car when I was 4 years old, approximately 11 or 12 in human terms.

I climbed out of my huge double bed, and straightened the soft covers. I made my way across my room and into my massive wardrobe. My Aunt Alice insisted that my closet be bigger than normal proportions and frequently emptied its contents and refilled it with even more beautiful clothes. Alice loves to dress me, and being more girly than my mom, I let her. Mom used to tell me stories of when she was human and Alice always trying to dress her, more often than not with no success. When I opened the door to my warehouse-like closet, I found an outfit already hanging on one of the ornate silver hooks on the back of the door. It was a baby pink mini dress, strapless, with a tiered skirt. There was a bow around the middle in the same colour and material. A green cashmere cardigan hung on another hanger with some multi beads dangling down on top of the soft wool. There was a note pinned to the cashmere that was written in flowing, loopy writing that could only be Alice's. It read, "Look in the gold box in your shoe closet!"

Oh yes, I have a shoe closet too. Aunt Rosalie was the one who insisted that. She loves shoes nearly as much as she loves cars and was adamant that my shoes could not possibly fit in my clothes closet as well as the racks of stunning garments Alice shoved in there.

I opened the shoe cupboard and found a gold coloured shoe box with the words,

'Happy Birthday Nessie, we love you! Rose and Alice xxx'

Inside the gold, sparkly tissue paper was a pair of the most beautiful gold shoes on the planet. They were about 5 inches and the heels were dainty and thin with white lace-like patterns going up them. The shoes had a rounded point at the front and a strap that joined the front of the shoe with the ankle strap. This strap was intricately decorated with what looked like diamonds. I was glad my mother had passed down the ability to cry at this moment, because I suddenly had the need to. This was the most incredible present I had ever gotten.

I got dressed and just as I was putting on my new shoes, my parents decided to come in and wish me happy birthday.

"Nessie? Happy birthday baby." I turned round to see my stunning mother's beaming face and her arms outstretched. I walked into them and hugged my mom, resting my head on her cool shoulder. From behind, my father walked in and kissed me on the forehead.

"And how is my beautiful daughter doing so far?" My dad was always the charmer. He had a dazzling quality that I had never been able to figure out. I chose to answer him using my special power. I can project my thoughts into peoples' minds. I showed him my first thoughts I had had on waking, the outfit Alice had left out for me and the shoes Rose and Alice had hidden. He smiled. I telepathically asked why, and he replied aloud,

"I am smiling because I am happy that you have enjoyed your day so far. Now come down, Esme has a surprise for you downstairs."

That she did. Esme had cooked my favourite breakfast and there was a pile of presents and envelopes on the kitchen table screaming to be opened. I greeted the rest of my family; Carlisle and Esme, who I had grown up to treat as grandparents seeing as they regarded my parents as their children. They had no problem with this. I then hugged Jasper, Alice and Rose, thanking them for my fabulous clothes and shoes. "It was nothing sweetie, we wanted you to looked breathtaking on your birthday, and so you do!" Alice replied, Rose nodding in agreement.

"Where are Emmett and Jake?" I questioned my many relatives. It wasn't like Emmett to not be around to tease me and Jake was my best friend. He had promised to be here for my day.

"They are outside doing something important and will be in shortly, dear" Carlisle answered calmly.

I sat down, as did the rest of my family, and I ate hungrily. I prefer to drink blood than eat human food, but I can digest both. My favourite human food is scrambled eggs. Mom told me that was what she lived on when she was pregnant with me because that was all she could keep down.

Soon after I had finished, Emmett and Jake came in through the door. Emmett didn't look it, but he was my cuddly 'uncle'. He was always the one to give me the tightest hugs and played the most games. These games usually consisted of arm wrestling matches and tug of war due to his immature need to showcase his strength whenever necessary. He and Rose are an oddly perfect couple. Rose can never stay angry at Emmett for than five minutes, though Emmett normally makes her mad every two seconds.

I ran and jumped into Emmett's arms and he squeezed the life out of me in a bear hug. I then hugged my best friend of all time, Jacob. Jacob's hugs were different to the rest of my family's, because he was warm for a start, and his skin was soft and had a completely different scent like woods. Jake and I have been best friends my whole life. I used to consider him my big brother when I was little, but now, he is he guy I tell almost everything to. He is like my other half.

"Present time!" Alice yelled. She always got very excited on birthdays, and especially mine because I haven't reached full maturity yet so mine actually mean that I was stilling growing. We sat in the living room and Alice eagerly carried the stack of packages through and placed them gently on the coffee table.

I picked up the nearest one and found it was from my Grandpa Charlie. I tore open the small box and found a necklace set with dark blue sapphires.

"Edward, it's like the hair combs he and mom gave me for our wedding." Mom undoubtedly would have had streams of tears falling down her cheeks had she been physically able, but she settled for smiling at me. "Ness, you must call him later and thank him, and we must go and see him one of these days Edward. We haven't seen him since junior year of college and that was nearly three years ago. Calling on the phone really isn't enough."

"We will go and see him when you call him and find out when he can spare some time to spend time with Ness. We still have the house there so we won't have to inconvenience him in that respect."

"It is settled then", I said, "I will talk to Grandpa today and we will come up with a date. Can you both get time off from work though?" Mom is an English Literature professor at the local high school about five minutes from where we live here in New Hampshire. We live about 20 minutes away from Dartmouth University where my parents studied. Dad is a full-time composer and writes the most wonderful music. He has decided that his fans will notice that he isn't aging so he is going to stage a tragic death in 5 or 6 years, and we will move to a different state and change our public names. I will be attending high school for the first time in the new state, but for now, I am studying all the material with my photographic memory so I won't have to pay attention in class, and can concentrate on not killing anyone. I have very good self control for my age but I have never been exposed to such a concentration of human blood for so long a time before. My mother has every confidence in me that I will be fine. She had exceptional self control when she was first changed and it seems that she has passed that skill on to me.

I opened the next few presents from Alice and Rose which were very expensive pieces of jewellery and more, less elaborate pairs of shoes. Carlisle had bought me some books I had wanted for a while but never got round to buying, and Esme bought me a huge tool box filled with state of the art stuff for my tinkering.

My father had written me a piece of music and played it for all of us. Tears came to my eyes for the second time today as I heard my father's flawless grace on the piano. The melody was exquisite and we all applauded enthusiastically when the song came to an end.

Then Emmett and Jacob insisted that their present be the next. The whole family traipsed outside and to my astonishment, a pile of car parts lay on a sheet in the huge garage filled with our many cars. The parts were for an Audi TT Roadster; my favourite car. I hugged both Jake and Emmett and decided to leave the few remaining presents still sitting unopened inside for later. Everyone but Jake and I returned to the house and we began figuring out where to start building this insanely cool car.

"So is this the best present you ever got?" Jake asked inquisitively,

"It is one of them definitely. Thank you so much Jake." I smiled at him and he blushed a little.

"Whatever makes you happy Ness. Oh…", he opened his bag that was leaning against one of the walls of the vast garage and produced a package. "This is a little something extra to go with the car, from me." I was touched. I knew that Emmett would have helped a lot with the car expenses. Jake and his father Billy didn't have a lot of money because unlike us, they hadn't had over 300 years to earn it. Buying me anything was so lovely. I ripped open the multicoloured wrapping paper and found a jumpsuit inside. It was so cool and was perfect for making the car in. I loved my current outfit, but it was not at all suitable for messing around in.

"Jake, this is great. Thank you so much!" I flung my arms round his neck and hugged him." He chuckled and said again, "Whatever makes you happy. I'm glad you like it. Now go change so you don't get your new clothes dirty. You look really pretty today by the way."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a sec." I returned in a flash wearing my new suit which was so comfortable and soft and smelled like Jake.

Jake was my best friend, but at times like just now, he sounded like he wanted to be more than that. He could have said 'whatever makes you happy' because he is my best friend and cares about me. But could it mean that he saw me as more than his best friend? I never really looked at him like a boyfriend before. He is a werewolf and so isn't aging, so is still a 16 year old boy really, but looks like a 25 year old and in terms of years since he was born, he really is 22. In a year or so I will be fully grown and developed, though technically I am only 6 years old. When I think of the literal age gap, Jake and I being together sounds wrong and sick. But mentally and taking into account that I am mentally a late teen and Jake is stuck as a 16 year old mentally, it sounds right and sensible. He is my best friend and seems absolutely perfect for me. He cares for me like he couldn't bear to live without me and he rejects his natural instincts to hate vampires so he can stay with me and my family. Now I'm wondering why the hell he cares so much. There must be more to this than I know.

"Jake, I'm just going inside for a sec. I'll be back." I headed indoors and found my mother on the couch practising her gift on my father. Her gift is a shield and since a few years ago, she learnt that she can project her own thoughts into peoples' minds, though she normally only uses this gift with my father.

"Mom, can I talk to you in private?" Mom looked curious and answered, "Sure sweetie". We started towards the staircase when I remembered my father's gift: the ability to read minds… including mine.

"Dad, no mind reading. This really is just between me and Mom." I warned. "I promise not to pry." He said, understanding the privacy teenage girls need sometimes.

Mom and I sat on my bed and I took a deep breath and just said what I wanted to say.

"Mom, what is the deal with Jake?" She looked totally confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He is a werewolf. He is supposed to hate our kind. He is supposed to hate me, yet he has stayed with us since before I was born. He was an older brother figure when I was younger and now he is my best friend, but why would he want that? Why did he leave his pack when he is alpha? I don't understand his tie to us." Mom looked at me with wise eyes. Her expression was neutral. I couldn't read her, which was unusual. She is usually an open book.

"I have been wondering when this conversation was going to come. There is a lot your father and I have kept from you about the past, and we have kept the family quiet too. The answer to your fundamental question is simple, but complicated. The answer is you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

**That's all for now. I will update soon because I am on my summer holidays now. Please tell me what you think and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go guys… there has not been much response for this story… hopefully this will change after this chapter. The plot thickens.**

**I don't own twilight!! **

**Chapter 2**

**Imprinting? What?**

NPOV

"What do you mean 'the answer is you'? Why me? You are crap at explaining things mom." I was seriously annoyed at my mother's severe lack of communication skills. Mom lay back against my pillows and beckoned me into her waiting arms.

"I am going to tell you everything on the basis that you know I totally support your decisions following this conversation.

Werewolves, or shape-shifters I should say, like Jacob, have a quality in them which helps them find their one true soul-mate. As soon as they see their other half, a kind of radar kicks into gear and suddenly everyone else on the planet matters less than this person. You know Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily?" Of course I knew them. I spent the last couple of years helping Emily with their twins. Sam Junior was a troublemaker, to give him a label and his younger sister by 1 minute and 48 seconds, Jenny, was his devious but lovable assistant in all their plans. Sam and Emily were not actually related to me at all, but they were a big part of my life and so I had grown up addressing them as family-type people.

"Yeah, I know Sam and Emily, what about them?" What the hell did Emily and Sam have to do with this conversation?

"Well, they weren't always together. Originally, before Sam became a shape-shifter, he was in love with Leah." I gasped in shock. Leah the bitch! Quite literally as she was a shape-shifter too and technically a female canine of sorts.

"Uncle Seth's sister, Leah?" Seth is also not my uncle, but he is my dad's best friend so he has also been a huge part of my family even though I am mentally more developed than he is.

"The very same. She and Sam were high school sweethearts and he loved her very much. But one day her cousin Emily came down for a visit and Sam just stopped loving Leah and was instantly drawn to Emily like gravity. Leah was heartbroken of course but there was nothing Sam could do. This quirk is called imprinting. It has happened to most of Jake's pack to the best of my knowledge. Paul has Jake's sister, Jared has Kim, Sam has Emily, and Leah now has that guy from the Mekah reservation and… Jake has you." Mom closed her eyes, evidently not wanting to see my reaction. I was shocked and somehow overjoyed. Out of all the people in the world, Jake was practically made for me. We were two halves of one whole, destined to be together. I had always wondered why we got on so well.

"Is that why he is in practically all my memories?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes and that is why he moved here with us from La Push. He can't bear to stay away from you for more than a few hours. I flipped out when he told me because I found out the day I woke up from my transformation. I had been writhing in pain for three days, been hunting for the first time with your father and hadn't even seen you yet to protect you from my newborn ways, and Jacob had already claimed you forever! I was furious. Luckily I had the self control of a hundred year old vampire and was allowed to be with you and somehow I didn't mind so much. Then when we were facing the Volturi", we both shivered even though neither of us was cold. It was out of plain fear. "I gave you to Jake to run and take care of you. I trusted only him with my baby because I knew he would never leave you. When he told me, you were hours old and I didn't really understand because I thought imprinting was like finding a lover or something similar and you were only a baby. It freaked me out, but he explained he would be whatever you needed him to be to make you happy. Be that a brother, friend or boyfriend when you were old enough. Naturally I have been expecting the boyfriend thing to crop up for a few months now. You are old enough and I expect your feelings are changing towards him. I want you to know that if that is what you want, then I want you to have it."

I took a deep breath and took in all the information Mom had just gushed out. I had to talk to Jake right this minute.

"Thanks Mom. I know what I have to do now." She smiled and I leaned in and settle my head on her cool marble shoulder. She kissed my forehead and then released me. I ran back outside to find Jake had sorted through some of the pieces and found a section of the car we could start on.

"Jake, can we go for a walk. I need to talk to you about some stuff."

"Sure. Let's go." He jumped up straight away. Suddenly I noticed all the signs of never ending devotion. He really was on this Earth for me and me alone. We linked arms like usual but I had the desire to hold his hand. I wanted closer contact like he would expect from his girlfriend.

"So what's on your mind?" What is on my mind? _'Hey Jake, I want to be your girlfriend and kiss you and love you and…' _No that was a bit steep.

"Mom told me about imprinting." Quick and painless like whipping off a band aid. Jake stopped and looked at me square on.

"She did huh?" He shuffled uncomfortably, which was unlike him. Where was the Jake I knew who was a fearless werewolf and confident and amazing?

"Yeah. She said you imprinted on me when I was, like, an hour old. Bit pervy isn't it?" I teased jokingly. He smiled and I felt relief that he took my comment lightly.

"I couldn't control it. I got the bad luck of imprinting on you." He sneered, equally humorously. I punched him lightly on the arm playfully.

"Well whatever. Mom said that Sam basically cheated on Leah. I know he couldn't control it, like you say, but still. You didn't do that to anyone did you?" Now Jake was really uncomfortable. What the hell was wrong with him? Did Mom conveniently leave something out? Was it so bad? Was she trying to make Jacob squirm a little in revenge for imprinting on her only daughter?

"Well, not the same way as Sam, but yeah, with your mom." What the fuck! MOM!

"What do you mean?" Please say they didn't have sex; please say they didn't have sex.

"Well, I was sort of in love with your mom and she was in love with me too, but she loved your dad more. It was kind of a love triangle and Edward and I were battling for Bella. We kissed, nothing more. It worked out better though because your mom's feelings for me vanished during the transformation and so did mine. I fell in love with you and she fell out of love with me." Wow. Mom wasn't kidding about the level of dedication. No wonder Emily couldn't resist screwing over her cousin. This love is something you really can't ignore.

"You love me?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"With all my heart and soul." Jake replied, actually in a whisper. He leaned in for a kiss and irritatingly my brain decided this would be the perfect moment to imagine my mom in this exact position. Jake had kissed my mom. Dreamt about my mom in ways I didn't dare to think. This was sick. So how come I still really want to kiss him? No, I can't do this, it is way too weird. I backed away from Jake and he opened his eyes and looked at me with a half confused, half hurt expression.

"Sorry, I can't do this." I said and ran full speed back to the house.

I burst into the living room to find my parents making out on the couch. Jesus, can't they get a room.

"You have ruined my life. Why did you have to kiss the guy I am obligated to end up with?" My parents broke apart instantly and straightened themselves up. Both of them looked at me with their beautiful butterscotch eyes and then looked at each other in a _we both knew this was coming _look.

"Darling, Jake and I had a complicated relationship. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. We kissed twice. It meant nothing to me, only to Jacob. He hasn't felt that way about me since the second before you were born."

"Yeah, but now every time I try and kiss him I picture you two in my head and it seems really wrong." Dad looked up with a frown on his god-like face.

"You are doing what? You're kissing him? Bella, they're kissing. I won't have it."

"Edward, get over it, you know how he feels about her. You can read his fucking mind."

"We only tried once and I ran away because I couldn't get the image of him and mom out of my head." Mom looked at me sympathetically.

"Ness, honey, don't think that please. We didn't have a relationship. He didn't love me half as much as he loves you. Go back to him and don't look back." She smiled encouragingly.

I walked slowly, for a vampire, outside again. Jacob was nowhere to be seen so I assumed he was still where I had left him. I followed his scent and found him sitting on a log twiddling his thumbs and looking pretty miserable.

"Hey you." I said and he looked up and beamed at me.

"Sorry. It's not you it's me… okay that is the worst line ever. I just had a momentary lapse of judgement, but I know what I want now." Jake was standing now and I almost ran up to him and threw my arms round his neck and pressed my lips to his.

The kiss was the most incredible thing that I had ever experienced in my life. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. His hands were on my waist making me feel secure. My hands moved in his soft black hair. To be honest, it being my first kiss, I didn't really know what I was doing but it was all instinct. I suddenly knew how to kiss as if I had been doing it for years. Jake ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues danced together as Jake pulled me closer to his body, his arms around me holding on tight. I never wanted to stop, but we both needed to come up for air.

Jake didn't relinquish his grip on me but our lips parted and I looked deep into his eyes and breathed "Wow". It was so corny but it sort of slipped out.

"Definitely." Jake agreed and I rested my head against his chest.

---------------------------------***************************----------------------------------

**A/N I hope you all like this chapter and please REVIEW!!!! The next chapter will be published in the next few days but as you can see from my profile, I have six stories to periodically update so please be patient. **

**Thanks for reading, sox1020 ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour my loony readers! I am in la belle France and having a très marvy time too! Here is the next instalment of currently my favourite story to write.**

**Enjoy- sox1020**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**The next step**

NessiePOV

Being with Jacob is so different now. We have taken the next step in our relationship and it is going to take some serious getting used to. When I see him first thing in the morning, instead of just saying 'Morning', we kiss for about 3 minutes plus. It is definitely an improvement to our previous greeting, but when your parents are in the room, it gets a tad awkward. No, very awkward. My dad is still not totally pro our current 'dating' status, even though we haven't actually gone on a date yet. We have only technically been a couple for about 68 hours. I have noticed a change in myself though. Whenever I see Jake now, I light up. I smile broadly and I get butterflies in my stomach. When we hang out, he is always finding ways to hold me and kiss me. There is a constant flow of compliments and sweet nothings. I can't believe how much I love him. Saying 'goodnight' and leaving his presents every night is torture. I miss him when I am not around him. Love is like a blessing and a curse. It's amazing when you have it, shit when you lose it.

I am lying in bed and all I can do is think about him. Looking back over the last 6 years that constitute my life, it almost makes me cry with happiness when I think about how little Jake wasn't around. I could probably add up in hours the amount of time we were apart. This of course does not include sleeping, because my parents used to take me back to their cottage in the woods when we were still living in Forks, Washington.

I looked over at my digital clock that sat on my bedside table. It read 8:43 AM. Time to get up I think. I have now got over the anticlimax of my birthday and just look forward to enjoying the day with Jacob, my… boyfriend. I can't get used to that word. It makes me giddy. I got dressed at vampire speed and bolted out of my room, crashing straight into Jacob. I was lying on top of him on the floor which suddenly made me feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. Jake was laughing. I climbed to my feet and pulled Jake off the floor. He leaned forward and we began our morning greeting. It lasted a little longer than usual and his hands travelled a bit more seeing as my parents were out of sight and therefore couldn't comment. We broke apart and I could feel my cheeks blush slightly. My dad told me once that my mom used to blush all the time when she was human and it is one of the things he misses and so is glad she passed it on to me. Jake stroked my cheek and whispered, "Morning gorgeous" into my ear.

"Morning yourself" I replied and a giggle escaped my lips.

"I was just coming to wake you up when you fell on me." He grinned widely.

"Yeah, um, sorry about that. I was kind of on my way to see you. Mission accomplished!" I laughed nervously. What is wrong with me? This is Jacob. My Jacob.

"Do you want to come and get some breakfast? Esme made pancakes and they smell amazing. It took some serious control to wait for you. That was half the reason I came up to get you. I was planning to drag you out of bed if it meant I would get some of that homemade maple syrup." He smiled again and I took his hand and followed him down the stairs.

Most of the family was in the kitchen when we entered except Jasper and Alice who was seeing clients. Jasper is working as a psychiatrist and has a practice near the college campus and Alice is working as a personal shopper in a department store in the town centre. It isn't very challenging work but she loves dressing people up all day. She works in the designer section and is making the most commission by far because all the men wait to see her rather than be served by Alice's fifty-year-old colleague.

Jake was right, the pancakes smelled incredible and tasted even better. I was subconsciously making yummy noises and Esme chuckled and said,

"I will make these more often if this is the reaction I get!"

"Definitely" Jake and I said simultaneously and burst into laughter. I caught my dad's eye and was silent immediately. He looked really angry. I mentally told him,

"_Make an excuse to leave the room and meet me outside, now." _ He nodded and whispered something into my mother's ear and left the room.

"I am going to go email Emily. I'll be back in a minute." It was a bit of a crap excuse to use but I didn't have any other reason that couldn't include Jake.

I slipped out the door, closing it as quietly as possible so as not to alert my family with super hearing. Dad was pacing, probably trying to find the right words for whatever he was going to ask me.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with you? You have never looked at me like that before." He took a deep breath, though he didn't need the oxygen, and spoke in a low, stern voice,

"Why did I involuntarily see an image of you on top of Jacob in Jacob's head? Do I want to know why there are images of that nature in your new boyfriend's mind? Might I remind you that, regardless of the fact that Jacob and your relationship is unlike other teenage romances, you have only been an item for a matter of days?" I had to stop him there. I could have simply placed my hand on his cheek and replayed the whole incident of this morning, but now I am a year off an official adult, I felt that speaking out would have gained me more respect and trust.

"Dad, I was rushing out my room this morning and Jake happened to be outside my door because he was coming to wake me. I bumped into him at a rather high speed and so knocked him over. It isn't what you think. And what Jake and I do between us is none of your business. Now I know you are trying to protect me, but like you said, there has never been a teenage romance like ours except maybe Mom and yours. Jake is never ever going to pressure me, push me or hurt me. You and I both know that. He isn't like other guys. You will just have to remember that and stop reading Jake's mind so much or you may see things you don't want to see in future." He opened his arms and I walked into his embrace.

"Okay, I will try to remind myself who you both are, but you are my only baby girl and I won't get another one of you, so just remember who your dad is. I'll work on blocking the mind reading. Right, now that is sorted, I think I might go hunting with your mom. We've been meaning to go for a day or so now. Are you coming?" I looked up into his black eyes, hungry eyes.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry or thirsty. I had those pancakes this morning remember?"

"Oh yes. Well, your mother and I will see you later."

He walked quickly back into the house and Jake appeared at the open front door.

"Hey, what was all that about?" I waltzed up to me and put his comforting arms around my waist. Every muscle in my body relaxed at his touch.

"Dad, he… he saw you replaying this morning in your mind and thought we were… you know?" I couldn't look into his eyes due to the intense embarrassment I was feeling. Jacob was stroking my back soothingly with his thumbs.

"Oh. Well… do you want to talk about that or is it too soon for you? I mean whatever you want is okay with me. I'm not here to pressure you or make you uncomfortable. I love you, and if you want to do… that, then we can."

I put my arms around his neck and gazed into his beautiful chestnut eyes.

"How did I get so lucky? I mean, seriously, what did I do to deserve a guy like you?"

"Being super hot did you a few favours." He chuckled and I playfully biffed the back of his head.

"Hey. But seriously, are we going to have this conversation? Yes, we are, I just decided." I grinned and we strolled through the woods to our special place where we first kissed.

Jake sat next to me in the tall grass and held my hand.

"You start." He said. How does one start the 'Shall we have sex?'conversation? It is so awkward, even though Jacob and I have been friends my entire existence. Suddenly overnight, he is my boyfriend and there are all these new feelings and decisions.

"I guess I'm not sure whether I'm ready quite yet. I mean, we started dating like, three days ago and we haven't even been to the movies or had dinner or anything. I would like to go through the normal timeline even though we have skipped like a year emotionally. I need to get used to the change in the way I regard and look at you. I need to be comfortable with you being my boyfriend. I'm so in love with you I can barely breathe, and I am the only one in my family who needs to! Can we just take it slow?"

"Ness, I have been many different things to you in the past; an older brother and then your best friend. I had trouble remembering what type of guy to be for you until three days ago. I was never going to push you into anything but to be honest; I was hoping you would want to take things slow. I'm not ready either. 5 years ago you were a baby. Today you are mentally 17. I need some time to catch up. And do you know what else?" I shook my head but there was a broad smile on my face. "I love you too; more than oxygen."

And we kissed.

**A/N: I know this chapter is still quite short but if I let anything else happen then I would be rushing the story and I kinda wanna drag it out a little. Dates and stuff are coming up in the next chapter.**

**Review!!!**

**Thanks- sox1020**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings to those of you reading my story!!! Hope you have checked out my other stories. The Elasticband Theory has just got to 20 chapters so there is much to read and review on. I hope you like this chapter. Sox1020 x**

**Chapter 4**

**Forks was such a bad idea.**

Nessie POV

It has been 4 months to the day since Jake and I started dating. We have had a couple of real dates which were amazing. He took me to the movies, though I can't recall what we were supposed to be watching because we spent most of the movie making out. He took me to a fancy restaurant for another, which was incredible. He had champagne waiting and a single red rose on my plate. It was so beautiful I cried a little and then spent the remainder of the meal embarrassed at my typical girl behaviour.

I raced downstairs and flung myself into my love's waiting arms. Without a second thought for the other possible occupants of the room, I kissed him passionately on his soft lips first and then began a trail along his jaw then up to his ear and paused to whisper, "Happy 4 month anniversary, boyfriend", then returned my gaze to his gorgeous brown eyes.

He chuckled. "I remembered. I have a surprise for you which your dad is about to bullock me for because I have been purposefully not thinking about it 'til now, but he doesn't like it."

"What is it?" I can't believe he has done something for our anniversary! It isn't even a traditional milestone. Six months maybe, definitely a year, but 4 months and he is already doing something special. I have the best boyfriend ever!

"Well, I was going to take you on a road trip up to Forks so you could see Charlie and Emily and everyone. But the main reason is I want to introduce you to my dad."

Okay, now he has totally lost me. I have known Billy Black for my whole life! I always used to hang out at Jake's house before we moved away and Jake's sister helped look after me 'cause she wanted to practise before her own baby arrived. Paul is a dad. It is totally wrong on so many levels. I am so excited about the road trip though. It will be so fun.

"Jake, honey, are you okay? I mean have you gone a bit mental since yesterday?" His face was blank and confused. I couldn't help but crack up. "I have known your dad for my whole life. I reckon he knows who I am. He sends me a Christmas present each year."

Comprehension dawned on Jake's features and he relaxed, laughed and said,

"I know he knows who you are, but I want to introduce you as my girlfriend. I practically live with your parents. We kinda skipped the awkward meeting of your parents 'cause I know them so well, but you haven't seen Billy when I'm with you as a couple and I haven't told him yet because I was sort of waiting for this; for a special occasion. I would have waited 'til our 6 month anniversary but I couldn't hold out that long. Billy knows we are coming. Paul and my sister moved out a few months ago to a place down the street so there will be room to breathe."

I couldn't believe how thorough he had been. He thought of everything.

"Well then it is lucky I would love to go then isn't it?" I jumped into his arms and he swung me round. My head fell back as I laughed and I felt like the most blessed person ever.

"When do we leave, and how are we getting there?" I was suddenly aware that I might not have enough time to get ready to leave. How much time did I have to pack? What would I pack? Was it awful weather? It was terrible last time I lived there now I thought about it.

"We are flying first class to Seattle and then running to La Push. You are riding on my back so we will charge the forests. Then if you are peckish we can stop for a snack." He winked, but I didn't feel happy anymore. Jake doesn't technically work. He eats at our house or as a wolf and sleeps in one of the many bedrooms of our house. He has no reason to work because he doesn't need money for anything. Alice dresses him, as she likes having another body to treat as a Barbie doll. So if I know Jacob like I think I do, he paid for the flights with his savings, which is very generous and lovely and romantic of him, but first class tickets across the country to Washington aren't cheap. I feel guilty, but if he wand to make a grand gesture then I am not about to bruise his ego by asking to pay him back.

"Oh, sorry, you asked me when we were leaving. Tomorrow is the answer, so go and pack you stuff." My face fell.

"What?! You have given me no time to get ready! You do remember that unlike the rest of my freaky family, I need my sleep. How the hell will I be ready? What time is the flight?" He was in hysterics. I hate guys. They have no clue what girls have to do and how much they have to prepare to look hot 24/7.

"The flight is at 12:00 pm so we need to leave here my 10 I guess." He then continued to laugh it my shocked expression.

"I hate you so much right now. I need to go pack." I planted a kiss on his cheek and ran upstairs.

I have no idea what to take with me. I have nothing to wear. In the end I flung a whole bunch of waterproof type clothes in my suitcase and collapsed on my bed, asleep before I had even hit the sheets.

I dreamt of Jake that night. How he would propose to me. How handsome he would look on our wedding day. His proud face as he looked upon his newborn child for the first time. All of this seemed inevitable. But what if I didn't want that? I hadn't thought about it because Jake was just their waiting for my feelings for him to change. It hadn't occurred to me that I wanted the unknown. I wanted spontaneity and romance. Of course, Jake was every bit as attentive and loving as any other man would be, perhaps more, but with his infinite devotion to me there was no question of how our relationship would develop. If I wanted, Jake would go the whole distance with me. There wouldn't be a hint of commitment issues like lots of other guys. To me, that sounds rather dull. This trip was so unexpected that maybe this is a sign that I won't know the next turn all the time, but I know the destination. I guess we will have to enjoy the journey.

I woke up earlier than usual; literally even the birds weren't up yet! I checked over my suitcase and got dressed in drop dead gorgeous but practical attire. Okay, maybe not totally practical. My 5 inch heels shouldn't really be worn on the plane. I used my vampire super strength to carry my case down the stairs. I must remember to take money to pay excess baggage. Like a million dollars. I am definitely way over the 25kg weight limit. Jake was waiting for me downstairs and we did our morning greeting. As I broke away from Jake's luscious lips I caught sight of the clock over his shoulder. 10:10Am. SHIT!

"Jake, we have to go!" He seemed unperturbed by my panic and merely chuckled at me.

"I know, you took forever to get ready this morning, I just couldn't leave without kissing you first. I'm so glad you are doing this with me." He is so amazing. I wrapped my arms round his neck and lent my head against his chest.

"I wouldn't miss it." I whispered into his t-shirt.

"Well come on then, we gotta go." He said and grabbed hold of my hand and carrying my bag on his shoulder.

"Shit, what the hell do you have in here; we are only going for a week!" He looked incredulous at me and I giggled.

"Girls don't pack light." I replied simply.

The flight passed quickly though strangely awkwardly. I had a unexpected desire to join the 'Mile High Club' but didn't. My first time was not going to be in a cramped aeroplane cubicle. We reminisced about old times in La Push with the pack and my Grandpa Charlie. I hadn't seen him in a long while. Every so often we made a trip to visit him, but we couldn't do it too often or we would attract attention to the fact that I look about 10 years older than I am. I miss him a lot so it will be nice to surprise him.

When we arrived in Seattle, we collected our luggage and scurried into the nearest forest and Jake transformed into the russet brown wolf I knew and loved. I held onto the bags and after realising that Jake really couldn't carry me, his bag and my monstrosity, I strapped Jake's bag onto his back and flung my own over my shoulder. We ran at full pelt through the shrubs and towering trees, the ground felt like velvet under my now bare feet. I was not about to run 40 miles in 5 inch stilettos.

We arrived in La Push within 15 minutes and were at Billy's house in no time. Billy rolled down the ramp in his wheelchair to greet us with smiles and welcoming hugs. We settled down, putting our bags in Jake's now vacant room which his sister had been staying in temporarily. We sat at Billy's rickety, old table with a hot cup of tea and cookies when Jake decided to break the news.

"Dad," he took a deep breath whilst trying to find the words.

"Yes son?" Billy was listening intently but from the look on his face, he wasn't expecting what Jacob was about to tell him.

"There is a specific reason why Nessie and I are here. Of course we wanted to see you, but we have something important to tell you." Billy glanced back and forth at me and then Jake. He was suspicious, I could tell.

"We're together. We are a couple. Yesterday was our 4 month anniversary." Jake said all this very quickly trying not to lose his nerve. Billy's face went from perplexed to puce. He was fuming. If he were a dog he would have been frothing at the mouth.

"You what?!" This was my queue to leave. Quickly. I muttered,

"I'm going to go visit Charlie. I'll be back later" and sped out the open front door.

Once outside Jake's house and free from the argument that was about to ensue, I searched for my mother's old motorcycle. She had told me about it one time and showed me what it looked like with her power. She had even showed me times when she had been riding it but my dad wasn't there. Maybe it had just been something she had done with Jake, like a friendship thing that she did without my dad. All I know is she didn't do it for long until Charlie found out and banned her from it, but she kept it at Jacob's because they had spent money fixing it up.

I located it in the shed across the cobbles in Jake's yard and carried it out onto the road. The keys were in the ignition; probably left there by my security unconscious boyfriend. I started the engine and it roared into life like it was waking up and yawning after a very long sleep. I checked everything was working; the brakes, the accelerator and everything else that can malfunction after such a long time without use. All checked, all working, I was ready to go. I sped off down the smooth tarmac and raced around the bends like a pro. I was at my grandfather's house within 5 minutes due to my intense speeding. I might forget to mention how long it took me to get here seeing as Charlie is the Chef of Police and will not be pleased that his granddaughter was ignoring traffic laws.

I drove up to the small square white-washed house I had known so well as an infant and took the keys out the ignition of the small pink bike. I strolled up Charlie's garden path and knocked firmly on his wooden front door. No one answered but I was sure he was in as his shiny, clean white and blue squad car was parked in the driveway. I knocked again, louder this time, and heard the distinct sound of footsteps on the other side of the wall.

The door opened suddenly and Charlie's face appeared in the door frame. He had aged since I last saw him and his hair was a little more grey, looking older than he should in his mid forties. Obviously his whole family abandoning him had taken its toll. His expression was obvious: 'Who the hell are you?' I watched him scanning my face without uttering a sound. Finally he fixated on my eyes. My chocolate brown eyes. My mother's eyes; eyes he couldn't forget if he tried.

"Is that my Nessie?" he asked hopefully.

"Hey Gramps!" I all but shouted because I was so delighted he had recognised me, I had changed so much since his last visit. Then I remembered that my being in Forks was supposed to be a secret, well, Nessie being in Forks was. Jake and I had discussed the problem of my fast development and had decided to give me a false name for people we didn't know. I would be Jake's girlfriend Olivia. The whole town knew that my mother had a daughter Renesmee and that she was six years old, so I couldn't arouse suspicion. No one else grew to the size and mentality of an 18 year old in 6 years other than me.

Charlie ushered me inside and I sat on the couch while Charlie sat next to me in his fat armchair.

"So Ness, what brings you here?" His face was brighter just with me being here, I knew how much he missed us.

"I'm here with Jacob. He brought me to see his dad and kind of introduce me to him as his girlfriend." I closed my eyes, waiting for the fireworks similar to the ones I had seen at Billy's. I heard no raised voice, no outraged shout. I opened my eyes a fraction and caught a glimpse of Charlie's surprised and apparently happy expression. I decided it was safe enough to fully open my eyes and clearly saw Charlie was not angry with my relationship.

"You're not mad, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question but I had to ask him anyway.

"Of course I am not mad. I wanted your mom to end up with Jake over your dad at first because Jake seemed more normal. Then I found out that all of you are as strange and mysterious as each other. I'm not a fool, I can see there is something about you that isn't totally human, Ness, but would that stop me wanting you to be happy? Of course not!"

He beamed and I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Grandpa. I was kind of expecting the worst reaction after Billy." He looked puzzled and asked,

"Why, what did Billy say?" I almost started crying. It was not a good sign if your boyfriend's parents didn't like you.

"He was so angry and all I heard was 'You what!?" and I fled the scene. He hates me and I so wanted him to love me because I love Jake so much and I don't want to cause any problems with his family." Charlie came and sat next to me on the couch and put his arm around me and sat back against the cushions with my head leaning on his shoulder.

"Now honey, Billy is my best friend and I know that he and the tribe have some secrets going on down there in La Push. I also know that he knows all about you lot and your secrets too. In my expert opinion", I had to laugh as he put the emphasis on 'expert' like he was a shrink or something, "he was just hoping that Jake would fall for a girl surrounded by a bit more normalcy. That does not mean he won't like you when he gets his head round the whole situation. I know he loves you as Jake's friend because you practically lived there when you were little. Just give him some time and everything will work out." His soothing tones were comforting and I drifted off to sleep still in his arms.

I woke up to find I had been asleep on the couch and looked up to see my gorgeous boyfriend staring at me lovingly.

"Hey sleepyhead." He said grinning and I flew up from the couch and into his lap and kissed him. When we broke apart I laid my head on his chest and he stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry for my father. I never told him I had imprinted on you and he wasn't too keen on the idea of my defying my race to be with a vampire. He was even more angry that I can't change how I feel about you and after a lot of shouting, I pointed out that he used to love you when you were little and that you were still the same loving, smart and beautiful girl. Then I reminded him that you are barely a vampire because you sleep, cry, eat human food and have a heart beat. After taking all this into consideration, he was really embarrassed that he behaved like he did in front of you and asked me to bring you back so he could apologise."

I sat up at this and looked into his truthful chestnut eyes. He was happy and that made me happy by default.

"Great! Let's go now, just let me fix my hair." I kissed his cheek and ran to the bathroom.

"Nessie, I am deeply sorry for the way I acted. I am delighted that you are the reason my son is so happy. You are welcome to stay and update me on all that has happened since you lot left." Billy smiled and I sighed deeply and gave him a hug.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**A/N Well, did you like it?? I would love to know via review!! Hint hint! This was very long and took so long to write so the next one will probably be a tad shorter but who knows?? **

**Thanks again, sox1020 ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to make something clear which was brought to my attention by my dearest fellow writer Xavvi (check out her stuff, she is amazing!!) Unlike in Breaking Dawn, Billy is under the impression that Jake is still into Bella and that is why he looks out for Nessie when she is a baby. When he moves away with them it is assumed by Billy that it is a fresh start for Jacob and he still doesn't know because Jake isn't sure he wants his father to know about his imprinting on his old crush's daughter. So now that is cleared up, on with the fabulous love story I am weaving.**

**Unlike Stephanie Meyer, I have no rights to any of the Twilight characters whatsoever. *crying in despair!***

**Chapter 5**

Nessie POV

Jake and I spent the next week catching up with our old friends in La Push, seeing Charlie and hanging out with Billy. Jake showed me his old Rabbit and we tuned up the engine together. I couldn't believe how young Jake had been when he had built it, and all on his own too. He told me that my mom used to come and watch him work and had even bought some of the parts for him. Emily's kids were so big now and I loved to watch them play while we chatted over coffee and her famous cupcakes. She was just as beautiful as I remembered and though the unfortunate scar across her face remained, she had never looked so stunning. We flicked through endless photos of the kids in the last 3 years and reminisced over some older ones with me in them.

In bed one morning, Jake was snoring lightly next to me and I lay imagining us in a big house by a lake, in bed drinking coffee and kids running in and jumping on their dad. Could we even have children? No, reword that; could I carry children? I want to give Jake everything just like my dad wanted to give my mom everything. It is so difficult being unique because you can't confirm possible scenarios with anyone.

Jake stirred and I felt a tanned arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to his toned body. I obliged and snuggled into his warm chest. He kissed a trail from my shoulder to my ear causing goose bumps to appear on my skin. I felt his hot breath against my ear and heard him murmur, "Morning gorgeous."

I couldn't help but smile widely and twisted round to face him and kiss him good morning. I felt compelled to return his affectionate greeting so I peppered his jaw line with kisses before reaching his mouth and grazing my lips against his teasingly. I heard an unmistakable groan escape Jake and chuckled evilly. As revenge, Jacob used the only weapon he had against me that would prevail indefinitely; my ticklish nature. Because he had grown up with me and had used my being ticklish as a way to get me into a good mood when I was little, he knew all the right places that got me writhing and squealing in seconds.

After I had freely surrendered to his attack, I lay against his chest still laughing. He kissed my hair and gently caressed the exposed skin between my tank top and pyjama bottoms.

"Hey, it's our last day. Do you want to do something special?" Jake muttered. It would be nice to gather everyone together for dinner. Quil had barely seen me because he had been up at the Makah reservation with Claire. Claire was now here at La Push staying with Emily and Sam, so Quil had come round with her yesterday to see us. Claire and I had played together as children when Sam and Emily were completely confident I could control my thirst. Of course, I had long passed her mental age by that time and was like an older sibling to her, like Quil, though with about one tenth the devotion. No one could be more devoted to Claire than Quil. Nevertheless we were close friends, as close as girls that age could be, and I had missed her silliness when we moved away.

"Could we maybe have one huge barbeque and invite everyone over. Mom once told me about a bonfire party you all had before she changed. It sounded fun; and we have hardly seen Quil and your sister hasn't seen you yet. I'll go out and buy the supplies and get Emily to help." I put on a pleading face, a face I knew got me anything I wanted as far as Jake was concerned.

"Sounds great; invite everybody. You are in charge," he grinned.

I jumped straight out of bed and grabbed the phone, meanwhile glancing back at the glowing red digits on Jake's bedside alarm clock. '10:00AM' it read and I dialled Emily's number, thinking it late enough in the day to be considered a sociable time.

A sweet "Hello?" sounded at the other end of the line. It was Emily.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to. Ems, are you free all day?" I asked, excited of the prospect of the party.

"Well, yeah, I guess, why?" She sounded confused but amused and listened intently.

"Jake and I are having a barbeque type party tonight and I was wondering if you would help me cook everything seeing as I don't cook a lot and you are so good? Of course you and Sam and the kids are all invited." I added eagerly.

"Sounds like fun. I'll tell Sam to watch the kids and pick you up in a half hour and we'll go shopping for food and such." I was giddy with anticipation.

"Fabulous. I will see you in half an hour." I blew a kiss into the receiver and ended the call. I did a quick jig to release my excitement and hurried towards the closet to find a suitable outfit for the day. I settled, much like my mother usually did to Alice's distaste, for jeans and a stretched cotton t-shirt with the Rolling Stones symbol on the front.

Emily and I pushed a bursting cart around the busy supermarket. Luckily in my random mix of human and vampire genes, I had been blessed with vampire strength because I reckon we would never have been able to manoeuvre it had we both been human. The teenager at the check-out counter looked stunned as we pulled up and started unloading half the store onto the conveyor belt. I watched his eyes focus on me first, then unsubtly scan my petite toned figure and pause a second too long at my chest. Then he took in Emily and her womanly curves, with no visual indication that she had given birth to two children. Finally he gazed transfixed at the colossal pile of food he was supposed to be scanning. He concentrated intently on his job and Emily and I quietly bagged up the groceries, trying desperately not to snort with laughter.

Once home we began the preparations for the evening. Jake was on bonfire and barbeque duty. As we finishing preparing the meat, we passed in out to him and he cooked. Meanwhile, I was ducking in and out of the kitchen to greet our guests as they arrived. The pack all went straight outside once they had seen me and had received a hug. Emily and I heard frequent guffaws from the garden as Jake entertained our large numbers of guests. Finally when all the food was ready we assembled round the blazing fire Jake had started not long ago. We all swapped stories, catching up over the last 6 years. Most people were interested in how I could be so mature and old when they only missed five years of my life. The pack asked after my mother and I told anecdotes of her improving her hunting technique and slowly reverting back to her clumsy self in many ways, despite her pristine vampire balance. Paul and Jacob's sister Rebecca announced, to the delight of all the present company that they were going to have a baby in 7 months. Jake hugged Paul and clapped him on the back, then proceeded to put his arm round his sister's shoulders and give her a kiss on the forehead. We all toasted the hopefully healthy pregnancy and went on the bludgeon the couple with questions about the baby's gender and possible names. They replied that it was too soon to tell the sex but that if it was a boy they would name it Billy, in honour of the future grandfather, and Katie if it was a girl.

The evening rounded off with the toasting of smores and hot chocolate. Couples paired up and snuggled. I myself leaned back against my toasty warm boyfriend and looked up into his beaming face. He was happy here, I could tell. It was his home and instinctually, I came to the conclusion that as soon as it would be possible, we would move back here as a couple. Maybe once we are married or something. He had done so much for me; it wouldn't be so terrible if I moved here for him. I loved this place, and the people. Then we would be around to see Jake's niece or nephew grow up and Emily's kids, plus we could help out Billy more.

Relaxed in Jacob's arms I overlooked the scene around me. Couples in similar positions to us; curled up together. The fire cracked every so often and blazed green and blue when the flames caught on the sea salt that was imbedded in the kindling from the beach. The stars glowed and twinkled as they watched us in blissful happiness. Nothing could have ruined this magical night, except maybe the prospect of Jake and I leaving tomorrow.

As the party drew to a close and friends were making their way home, tearful goodbyes occupied everyone's time. Emily and Sam especially had long hugs of farewell from me.

I walked back outside to inspect the mess that inevitably had been left as a consequence of our mass of guests. There was almost nothing to do because Jake had already done it all.

"Why didn't you wait for me to help you, Jake?" I was astonished. Didn't he say goodbye to people too? He must have been out here for a good ten minutes to get this much done.

"Well, I talk to everyone quite a lot, well sort of, when I change; so everyone already knew most of my news and they have been congratulating me about us for months now. I just said a quick goodbye because I haven't really been away, mentally. So I said goodbye and left you to see everyone off for as long as you wanted. It's not a big deal." And he turned back to clearing up as though nothing had happened. He was unbelievable. I walked across to him and took his face in my hands, caressing his cheek. He dropped everything he was holding and wrapped his strong arms around my petite waist.

"You are amazing." I muttered, and pressed my lips to his. He welcomed me, coaxing my mouth open with his tongue. I let him in and deepened the kiss, throwing my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. If I didn't come up for air soon I was going to pass out but I couldn't break this toe curling kiss. Just as the last molecules of oxygen escaped my lungs, we broke apart and I beamed and breathed "Wow".

Jake chuckled quietly and I dropped my legs from around his waist, but before they reached the ground, he had scooped them up and he carried me into the house. I giggled uncontrollably until we reached Jake's bedroom and he threw me onto the bed playfully. I lay back on the plump pillows and Jake crawled up from the foot of the bed like a tiger, growling and teasing me. This of course did nothing to silence my laughter, but I felt an unmistakable build-up of lust for him. He reached my knees and, gripping them firmly, he pulled me towards him, settling his body in between my legs. I tensed immediately. He was going too fast. We had talked about this so many times; he would know when I was ready. The problem is that I am not giving him 'I'm not ready for sex yet' signals because I am yet to reject his presents between my thighs. I hastily retreated, pushing him as gently as I could away from me and walking well away from the danger zone. I couldn't face him. I felt so awful for being such a tease. He was being patient and lovely, giving me time until I was ready, and here I was, pushing his limits and confusing him about my feelings.

"Nessie, it's okay. Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me because you know, I'm this really cool person you would call your boyfriend and part of my super cool job as being your boyfriend is listening."

Tears started to trickle uncontrollably down my flushed face. Even after what just happened he was perfect and joking. I spun around to see his expression a mixture of worried and amused. Amused at his wittiness and worried about me. I retraced my ashamed steps and, when I saw him tap his lap, perched on his knee. He simply dragged me closer to him with his rough hands and enveloped me in his body and I wept into his shoulder.

Once I had got a grip on myself, I wiped the tear tracks from my cheeks and lent with my back against Jakes chest. I linked my delicate, white fingers with his larger tanned ones and drew circles on his forehand with my thumb.

"I'm so sorry Jake. You are so wonderful and patient and then I go and get your hopes up and give you all those mixed signals." At this, Jacob took my hand and raised it to his lips, brushing them over the chalky skin.

"Ness, I don't get my hopes up. I'm not like other guys because I'm not waiting for the night you decide your ready and I get lucky. I'm here for you. Sure it would be great if we had some sort of code so I know when we are just messing around or whether you are serious, but you aren't giving me mixed signals. Most teenage girls like to kiss their boyfriends on their beds without being obligated to sleep with them too. You are still a girl, regardless of your technical species." He grinned. "Shall we continue where we left off or sleep? It's your call."

I thought for a millisecond and then slipped off his knee and cupped his cheek in my hand, kissing a line along his jaw, finally reaching his glorious lips.

**Another chapter gone… I am yet to see where this story is headed, but I am sure you will all like it whatever I decide. I wouldn't mind if you would like some input into the storylines…. It would mean leaving a review, and I love reviews!!**

**Thanks for reading… check out my other long term story, The Elasticband Theory. I am nearing completion and would love some more reviews!!! **

**-sox1020**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I am at home with swine flu and thought I would update seeing as I am off school for a couple of days. Here is the next chapter of Nessie Files. **

**Update: Ness and Jake went to La Push and saw Billy and Charlie with mixed emotions!**

**Just so everyone is clear… I haven't actually specified a date during the entire story so I am going to start now! **

**We're going through changes**

Ness POV

Home. It has a feeling about it that you can't really describe. It's the sudden instinct of safety and love and warmth. It's your familiar habitat; somewhere that you know better than anyone else. I love coming home after being away for a while. It's like breathing new air. I missed my room and my clothes and my family over the last week. If Jake hadn't been with me I would have gone crazy.

As we walked through the door I was physically attacked by a spiky haired body, namely Alice. Jasper was chuckling behind his amusing wife and glancing through Alice's mass of dark locks, I spied the beaming face of my loving parents.

"Ness, we missed you!" Alice shrieked and all those present guffawed.

"We missed you too Alice, actually, we missed all of you." I giggled and as soon as she released me I crossed the creamy carpet floor to embrace my mother and father.

"How is Charlie?" Mom inquired. She hasn't seen her father in months and I knew she would quiz me about how he was coping alone.

"He is fine, Mom. He was pleased to see me, and thrilled about me and Jake. Billy wasn't too happy about it at first but Jacob talked him round." Instead of replaying the whole week, I pressed my marble hand to my mother's temple and played the week out like a movie, leaving out any R rated stuff that she didn't need to see, being my mom and all. After repeating my mental movie to the remainder of the room, Jake and I headed for the kitchen as we were actually starving.

We decided on pancakes with whipped cream and all the other toppings. Jake flipped the half cooked batter several times, trying to be cool and impress me with his incredible flipping skills. Unfortunately this left much of the mixture in puddles on the floor from failed attempts. Once a batch had been piled on a plate, we proceeded to add our favourite toppings. I went mental with the whipped cream and then sprayed a bit on Jake's face. He then grabbed a second can out of the fridge and a cream war ensued, until a forced truce was issued by Esme. Once she had scolded us sufficiently, Jake wrapped his arms round my waist and started to seductively lick some of the cream off my neck and exposed chest. My knees gave in momentarily, so it was lucky he was supporting my weight or I would have keeled over. He didn't stop there however. At a point just below my jaw on my neck, he sucked at the skin long enough to leave a purple mark. He had given me a love bite. Had I remembered at the time that I had blood and therefore the mark would appear, I would have stopped him. It was embarrassing when I was confronted by my parents, especially the one who could listen to every conversation and thought. My dad would not be pleased.

I pushed Jake lightly but firmly away.

"You moron! I have blood remember?" Jake looked frightfully confused.

"Your point being?" It really is exhausting being Jake's girlfriend sometimes.

"My point being that you sucking on my neck will leave a mark!" I said in a slightly raised voice. My irritation increased when the expression on his face reflected that he hadn't twigged.

"I know it leaves a mark. It is like my way of sticking a huge badge on you saying 'Taken' so that guys don't get any ideas."

"That is all very nice Jake, but the only guys that are going to see this at the moment are my uncles and my father. I suppose you will explain this purple abomination to him?" I remarked sarcastically. The love of my life is in fact a prize imbecile. Jake looked worried and I felt bad. I liked him marking me. I secured my arms round his neck and easily lifted myself, coiling my legs round his toned waist. He held me up and pulled me closer to his chest. I giggled as I felt his hands rest just before my bum, and said softly,

"Don't worry baby, if Dad was going to say something about it, he would have come in already. In case you forgot, he can read both our minds, and judging by the mental pictures running through my head, yours can't be much cleaner." I grinned cheekily and Jake pressed my back against the wall and clamped his lips to mine. The way he was taking charge was really turning me on and I had every intension of moving this to a more comfy location when I heard someone clear their throat behind Jake.

As I peeked round Jake's head, my glowering father came into focus.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen;" Dad spoke quietly but the anger in his voice was prominent. I detached myself from my boyfriend's body and followed as my father left the room. He held the door of his study open for me and shut it as soon as I had crossed the threshold.

"Renesmee, you have got to stop all this." Stop what?

"Stop what, Dad? Making out with my boyfriend? Why the hell should I?" I was unconsciously shouting now. Not that speaking quietly would have deterred the rest of the household from hearing our father-daughter conversation.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady! I know that Jacob is your boyfriend and regardless of the fact that he has some moronic wolf claim to you, I will not have it under my roof. You two are becoming more unbearable than Em and Rose, and that, my dear, is saying a great deal." Uncle Emmett's bellow could be heard crystal clear through the thin wooden door, along with Aunt Rosalie's high pitch giggle.

"Look Dad, I know it is kind of impossible to turn off the mind reading, but I will not drag Jake three miles away from the house just so we can kiss without being interrupted. If you let us go to school we could make out in the parking lot between classes, but you don't want us to go yet, so get over it!" I couldn't believe how outspoken I had been. I usually restricted my relationship talk to my mom, Rose and Alice, directly. Dad probably heard it all through their minds, but I couldn't help that.

"Ness, you know why we would rather you didn't go to school yet. Both of you would have to start as juniors because you both are too mature looking to be sophomores. That means that we have only 6-7 years here maximum, then we have to start relocating. It is a huge responsibility and the family, especially your mother and I, want to be absolutely sure you can handle that pressure." His face relaxed and the irritation was gone from his tone. "Your mother and I were thinking maybe this semester you could start at Dartmouth High School."

I had been scanning the framed photos of family activities when I heard this and spun round to see Dad grinning at my surprised reaction. I began to scream, jumping around for joy and flew into my father's arms. He laughed and set me down.

"Thank you so much Dad!" I said in a still high-pitched excited voice, and sprinted from the room and throwing myself as gently as possible onto Jake's lap. He was convened on the couch, talking to my mom and looked a little shocked at my abrupt entrance.

"Did you hear my dad?" I sang cheerily. He chuckled at my apparently highly amusing behaviour and answered, "No, I was talking to Bells. What did Edward say?" Gosh it was weird that he was using my parents' first names. It reminded me that he had had a life before me, which I didn't like to think about, or the fact that in that life he had been head over heels for none other than my own mother. When I thought about it, our family's past was pretty twisted.

"Uh, don't use my mom and dad's real names, it's creepy, and guess what? We are starting high school in the fall! No more being surrounded by hundred year old people… and my mom. We can hang out with people just like us." He looked at me, his eyes asking 'Are you sure they will be just like us?' and I sighed and replied, "Well, the same age then. Let's not think about the fact that I will thirst for their blood and if the jocks piss you off, you could rip their heads off, okay?" I had said it so nonchalantly and without an apparent care that Jake looked at me with such a stunned expression.

"Whatever! We have two more weeks of 'summer vacation' so I am going to go and check I have enough clothes for the first week." I winked at Mom and slid off Jake's warm comfortable lap, only to be dragged back by his strong tanned arms. He pulled me right against him and whispered into my ear, his breath tickling it, "You have enough clothes in your mansion of a closet to dress all the girls in our future class. Don't even think of leaving me here to go buy more." His macho arms locked me to his chest with unbreakable force and I was left with few options to escape. I went for the only one that was fail-proof. I wriggled my butt subtly over the bulge in his jeans until I felt his arms begin to relax and I felt tension on the fabric of Jake's jeans. I broke from his grip and, swaying my hips teasingly, I headed for the stairs.

"Cheater!" Jacob called from the couch. I turned briefly, whispering, "You know it, baby" and climbed the marble staircase to my bedroom. I could hear Mom chuckling at Jake and then silence as I closed the door of my closet behind me. Jake had been wrong about my closet, it was the same size possessed by the average American, but, next door was my not so secret, correctly described, mansion closet, which Alice had created once I was old enough to wear ball gowns and such like.

This closet was any girly girl's dream. It was thirty square feet, which is usually the size of someone's living room or kitchen. My clothes were divided by type of garment, for example, dresses were kept together, as were tops, trousers and skirts; then broken down into sub-categories within each section. My dress section was broken up into day, night, ball gown, and the list continued. The walls were lined with racks of clothes, all hung on silk hangers; though one wall was devoted to the following: a floor length mirror, a floor plan (for those who needed directions) and seven silver, adjustable mannequins. Next to each of these were mini white boards and coloured markers so I could plan outfits in advance. It had been one of Alice's style-genius moments. It was here I intended to save my outfits for my first week of school. These would then be examined and graded by Alice. Anything which did not receive an A+ was not good enough.

I mentally debated whether I should wear a dress or a top and skirt/trousers. In between listing the pros and cons of each, I was interrupted by Jake, who had snuck up behind me and scared me so much I thought I had had a heart attack.

"Hey sexy" he whispered in my ear, "I believe we weren't finished downstairs?" His cocky voice wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Not now Jake, I have to pick out my first day outfit. Would you rather I wore a dress or a top and skirt?" I flicked through my options on the racks.

"You are wearing a ski suit. I will not get detention on my first day for punching some sleazy guys for gawking at those sexy legs of yours."

He was so irresistible when he was being protective. I beckoned him with my finger seductively and he came without a second's hesitation. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and asked sweetly, "You would punch sleazy guys for me?" At this, Jake crushed his lips to mine. My fingers crept into his hair and his hands settled at my butt. His pressure varied on my lips but was always intense and he walked to the wall and pressed me up against it. My breath was becoming heavier and heavier the longer we put off coming up for air and finally when I thought I might suffocate from the passion, we broke apart.

"I will wear skinny jeans. Happy?"

"If you're happy, I'm happy, beautiful." He kissed my neck; little pecks which sent my heart into spasm and my skin to go all goose-bumpy.

No, this had to stop. We were not going to do this in my closet. I untangled my body from his muscled limbs and strolled to the trousers rack, then proceeded to the jeans section. I chose some dark blue Armani skinny jeans and once I had put them on the mannequin, continued to choose a top. In the end, I opted for a grey denim corset, studded with tasteful gems. I would borrow Jake's sexy dark brown leather jacket and finally, I consulted my shelves of shoes. I decided on some platform black Mary Jane heels.

"Perfect, now all I need is Alice's approval and we are good to go. Shall we relocate to somewhere more comfortable? Say, my bedroom?" I winked and led the way, my heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

When we had safely shut the door, Jake was on top of me again, his lips glued to my own. I pushed him gently away. He looked confused but did not try again. He was respectful of my wishes. I sat on the bed and tapped the space next to me, wanting him to fill it. He obliged enthusiastically.

"Jake," I blurted out before I lost my nerve, "we need to talk about us."

Jake POV

She wants to talk about us? What for? As far as I am concerned, our relationship is as close to perfect as you can get without being boring. I can't believe how much I love her. Sure I have been in love with her for her whole life, but when she was little it was more like brotherly love. I couldn't have looked at her like I do now when she was a baby. That is just sick and wrong. I hope she knows how much I need her. I reckon I make it clear enough, much to the annoyance of Edward, but who cares.

I wish she would stop worrying about the sex thing. I am a man with needs, but unlike the average guy, I can wait for her. If she needs time, I can give it to her. She is making it hard to respect her wishes when she wears such short skirts and low hanging tops, but I can live with it. It's not like it's a horrible view.

"Jake, I am worried." She needs to stop this.

"Ness, stop. You need to stop worrying about everything. If you were human you would be prematurely aging from all the stress. I have absolutely no problem waiting for you. I waited for you for 6 years; I can wait a little longer." I grinned, trying to lighten the mood. She returned my smile and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I love you Jake." I held her close, repositioning her so she was sitting on my lap.

"I love you too Ness. I do have one question: how open are we at school? Not just about us, but about our family."

"Well, Mom is most likely going to be teaching us English, so we can't really escape the inevitable, 'Your Mom looks way to young to be your mom' debate. Basically, my last name will be our downfall because some of the kids might know my dad's music. The only thing we have in our arsenal is that Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz are not really well known so we can leave them out. As for us, we can be together round school. It gets way too complicated if we are related because if someone catches us outside school we are screwed and also… I don't want the girls getting any ideas that they have a shot with you." She frowned in deep thought, probably imagining me with some other girl.

"Hey, there is no one else, only you." I kissed her forehead.

As we lay on Ness's bed, a thought crossed my mind. Why were we waiting to have sex? I would never push Ness into doing it before she was ready, but all the stuff normal guys expect as excuses did not apply to us at all. She couldn't use self-consciousness because her body was unbelievable, she knew I loved her more than anything so I wouldn't leave her after we did it, and it could only make me love her more. I couldn't keep wondering like this, but how do I ask her without pressuring her?

"Ness, baby; you know I love you right?" She looked confused, but answered, "Of course."

"Okay, well, don't take this the wrong way, and don't think I am pressuring you, but I am just wondering your reasons for waiting." She blushed and she looked so mouth-watering it was killing me.

"Basically, my dad is taking my mom away for her birthday and Alice and Rose are going to conveniently suggest a hunting weekend to Jazz and Emmett so we have the house to ourselves. Carlisle has a fundraiser that weekend and Esme is going with him. I'm waiting so I don't have my uncles round to tease us, my dad around to spy on us, and everyone else to hear us. That is why we are waiting. I could have slept with you the first weekend we were together, but we weren't alone. I was all for doing it on the plane but I figured we would break something and I wanted it to be more special than a plane cubicle. I love you and it is killing me to wait a few more weeks, but this way we can enjoy it in peace."

I was shocked. Here I was thinking she still wasn't sure about me, and all the while she was waiting for a weekend when we could be all alone. Had I known that I would have booked a hotel months ago.

I can wait three more weeks. I think…

**A/N! Hey everyone sorry this took so long to write. School is coming up and the big night as well… I do spoil you all rotten. Check out my reposted Chapter 21 of Elasticband Theory… the lemon has been modified and extended! Hopefully it is better than my first attempt. If you read my profile recently, you will know that Clash Notes is going to be refurbished, as it were, and the first chapter is being changed and a chapter is being added between the first and second chapters. **

**I hope you like how this story is going… it won't be much longer actually, but I love it! **

**Thanks for reading…… check out the new PARAMORE album.. it is amazing!!!**

**Thanks for reading **

**XOXO sox1020**


	7. Chapter 7

**To my supportive fans…. I apologise for the great length you have waited for this… sadly school is growing more and more demanding with each additional month. This chapter is pushing the boundaries a bit, but I wanted to bring in a twist. Xavvi and other readers may argue that it moves the story on too fast, but I want something to interrupt the current plotline and spice it up. For this reason… please be open minded. **

**Chapter 7**

**Being half-vampire is full of unexpected surprises**

**NPOV**

It has been just over a week now since I told Jake about our upcoming weekend together and with only a week and a half more to wait, I am filled with an excitement and anxiety. I am mostly scared because I don't know what to expect and neither of us really truly know what we are doing. Of course we know the mechanics of it and physically and biologically what to do and what will happen, but neither of us has ever made ourselves so emotionally vulnerable in that way before. I am excited for all these reasons as well. I'm not worried about it being awkward; Jake and I know each other too well.

I woke up after a blissful sleep, in which, to be honest, I was imagining the weekend Jake and I would be having exactly 11 days from now. I lay in bed for a short while longer, prolonging the thrilling fantasy of my dreams, in my comfortable bed, when I was distracted by a strange feeling… down below.

I pulled back the covers to see a deep red stain of blood expanding slowly. I couldn't understand it. Nothing was clear, so I did the only thing I could.

"_Dad" _I thought through my mind, trying desperately to keep my predicament from him. _"Could you send Mom and Carlisle up to my room please. Don't worry, I just need to talk to them." _

I tried to sound calm and collected whilst panicking slightly. This wasn't in the 'What to expect as a half-vampire' manual. Carlisle had never thought to consider that what I think is happening, would in fact happen. If I am right in what I think it is, then my life just got a hell of a lot more difficult.

Momentarily, a knock sounded at the door.

"Ness, baby, can Carlisle and I come in please? Jake is here too, he wants to know what is wrong." My mother's voice was clearly audible and clearly worried.

"Don't let Jake in yet. I don't want him to see me like this. You and Carlisle can come in."

"Ness, I am not standing out here when something is wrong." Jake responded indignantly.

"If you come in here right now Jake I won't be able to look you in the eye ever again and forever with someone who can't look you right in the face is not pleasant. You will stay outside and I will call you when I want to." I rebutted sternly.

My mother and Carlisle came in without Jake following them. Lucky he listened to me.

"What is it darling?" Mom asked anxiously. But I looked straight to Carlisle. I was embarrassed to have my grandfather in this situation, but he wouldn't be my grandfather in a minute.

"Carlisle, I think, I think I may have started, my… period." It sounded so natural for a girl to say. Just not a half-human, half-vampire girl.

Carlisle went straight into 'Doctor mode' and his expression changed. He looked shocked, but from a medical perspective. I pulled back the sheet and from his line of sight he would have been able to see that the blood was coming from my now soaked pyjama shorts.

"Bella, my dear, could you just stand over there while I examine Vanessa. I know she is your daughter, but it is a little embarrassing."

Mother obediently turned away to give me some privacy and stood by the window.

As instructed by a very formal Dr. Cullen, I remover my shorts and underwear and Carlisle gave me a quick examination. It really wasn't comfortable, but I would rather someone I trusted than a stranger, and vampires can't really go to the gynaecologist's anyway.

"It is as you suspected, Vanessa. You have indeed begun a menstrual cycle as far as I can tell. The family will not be able to be near you until it has terminated; the blood, you know. Jasper may stay elsewhere for the duration of your period. I know that may be appallingly embarrassing but he will undoubtedly already smell the blood."

I was mortified at the thought of telling Jasper once a month to live elsewhere for a week because I was bleeding through no fault of my own.

"I will run out to the pharmacy and pick you up some sanitary attire." Mom said as politely and as delicately as possible and left the room. She said nothing to Jake because I could hear him shouting questions after her as she descended the stairs.

"What do you think could have triggered this Carlisle? I mean, some human girls get their periods in their late teens, but I am part vampire. It never crossed my mind that my mother would have passed on this unfortunate curse upon the female race, but maybe even the ability to conceive. Could I potentially have children of my own?"

Carlisle sighed, returning to grandfather mode.

"Nessie, my dear, the signs suggest that this will be as much a part of your lifestyle as any other human girl. The ability to conceive and bare a child is another matter. Many thousands of women undergo fertility treatment every year because, though their menstrual cycle is regular as clockwork and they are healthy, they cannot conceive. You may share their fate, but like the majority of women, you may be able to reproduce normally. This means that when you become sexually active" I cringed at those two words that were coming from my Grandpa, "with Jacob, you need to use protection in case conception is possible. My mind boggles at the thought of the kind of fabulously unique child you could bring into this world. It could have been triggered by the serious emotions and hormones brought about by the romantic development of your relationship with Jacob. Just as full vampires are significantly changed through love, so could you have been. As soon as your mother returns and we wash your sheets, you should talk to Jacob. You have some very serious things to discuss."

I lay back against my pillows and began to absorb the happenings of the last 10 minutes. I could have babies with Jake. I could have a family with Jake. Jake who was standing outside my door worried sick.

Mom returned within 15 minutes and showed me how to use the tampons she had brought me. It was pretty simple, but it was a right of passage for a mother and daughter to go through. Once my room was free of bloody sheets and my mother and grandfather, Jake was granted entry to my room. But how do I tell him such news?

"Ness, baby, are you okay?" Jake asked as he rushed through the door and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Our lips moulded together and moved passionately, before we broke apart. He picked me up and sat me on his lap once he had situated himself on the bed, his back against the headrest. This was the perfect position because he couldn't see my face clearly from this angle.

"Jake, I started my period today." I blurted out. I had meant to say it in a nicer way, but maybe this was better.

"Right. What is so wrong about that?" He seemed unabashed. "I had sisters you know, before they crossed the country, and I grew up unfortunately hearing them complain about them. I saw when tampons got added to the grocery list. So what is the big deal?"

I turned and looked up into his hazelnut eyes in annoyance.

"Well, I'm half vampire aren't I?"

"So?"

"You are such a plank. Vampires don't get periods."

He looked, again, confused; still completely missing the point.

"I figured, seeing as it would be a waste of the blood they leeched from some poor innocent human."

Now he was just being thick. He obviously missed the biology lesson on reproduction.

"Yes, but periods are just 7 days of a monthly cycle and during the rest of that monthly cycle, at some point, women can become…. Pregnant."

Now he got. His eyes widened and his heart rate increased slightly.

"So are you saying that because, unlike Alice, Rosalie and your mom, you… bleed, you can have children?"

"Carlisle doesn't see why not." I said, overjoyed as I watched his mouth stretch into a beaming grin and he jumped up, still holding me and bounced joyfully on the bed.

"Do you know what this means Ness?" He laughed in triumph, "We can have a family. We can have a normal life and when we move out of the house and get a place of our own, it will be like neither of us are supernatural beings, just Jake and Ness."

I thought it through. I may have the ability to reproduce; that remains to be seen, but I know for a fact that I am immortal. Jake is immortal to an extent and kids will definitely make him too stressed to stop phasing for long enough to age at all. But what happens when the kids are grown up and Jake learns to stop phasing. My babies are not likely to inherit the immortality gene from me when I am only half vampire, which means they will be mortal. My babies will grow old and die. I will have to watch as they are buried, and then when it comes to Jacob's time, put him next to them. I will be left to… what? Live with my parents again and wait for love even though it will probably never come again?

I can't have children. I can't marry Jacob.

"Jake, we can't have a family and we can't get married."

He looked destroyed. I had broken him in one sentence. He won't ever forgive me for this, no matter how strong imprinting is. Can imprinting be undone if the object of a shapeshifter's affection rejects them? He didn't even stay to hear me out. The space in front of me was empty and my door had closed before I looked into his eyes again.


	8. Chapter 8

**To my readers… I sincerely regret that it has been so long since my last update… I hated my writing for a while but I am ready to come back. Hopefully my long break has not affect the standard of writing or the plot of the story you all hopefully love. Also… in the attempt not to break continuity… this chapter involves Ness crying a lot… I seem to recall saying she can in fact cry unlike her family. If I am wrong please tell me and I will correct myself.**

**Chapter 8**

**Complications**

**NessPOV**

I lay back against my soft, fat pillow. It was warm from when Jake had sat on it moments before. It smelled like him too, but this didn't comfort me, but only made my tears fall harder. My heart was being ripped to shreds with every sob. I couldn't face the fact that I had hurt Jake. When you love someone with every fibre of your being, it is hard to cause him or her pain without feeling it in your very soul. I was in uncontrollable, inconsolable hysterics.

A faint knock sounded at the door. I resounded in my head like a clanging bell.

"I'm not in a condition to see people at this moment in time. Please come back later." I whispered, knowing whoever it was would hear regardless of the volume.

"Nessie, I want to talk to you." It was my dad's voice. My daddy. I ran to the door, flung it open and collapsed into his waiting arms. He carried me back to my bed and lay me down. He lay back next to me.

"I heard you and Jake talking." He said with little emotion in his voice.

"So you heard my reasoning?" I replied, trying to get him on my side if truth be told.

"Yes. But on some level I don't agree with you. You see, a few years back I had to acknowledge and accept the worries you have right now, but they were already out of my control. You mother was pregnant by some miracle and I had to watch her grow weaker and more fragile while you, I'm sorry, sucked the life from her and broke her bones. Until very late in the pregnancy, I had no idea if you would be more vampire or human. I had to face the facts; you might kill your mother simply by trying to leave her body and the fact that you wouldn't have any vampire qualities. If you didn't, I would have to watch you age and die like I had once planned to do with your mother. It was excruciating, but I had no choice."

"Exactly. I have a choice and Jake wants to put me through that. He hasn't even heard my side. He never let me explain. I don't want to bury Jake and my babies. I couldn't lose them all one by one and be left alone." I was crying again, silently.

"Ness, it doesn't have to be that way. Anyway, the number of chromosomes you and Jake have could never produce a human child. There are simply too many. Your children will almost certainly inherit vampire traits and the most common trait found on the most chromosomes is the immortal gene. Carlisle has been looking at our genes for months, purely for his own interest of course. You won't have to bury your children." I twisted my face to look at him. I couldn't help but return his beaming smile.

"But that still leaves Jake." I was just trying to stick to my original side now, but that was still a pressing issue.

"I have had time to think about this. Jake imprinted on you. If he hadn't your mother wouldn't have allowed him to date you and I wouldn't have let him in our house let alone ten feet from my baby," I glowered, "Dad!",

"Just being honest. Anyway, imprinting is a shapeshifter picking his or her perfect match through sight. Jake couldn't have picked you if you were going to outlive him… then you wouldn't be perfect. I have a hunch that Jake's superior skill at shifting is significant. I think he may be a permanent shifter. But regardless of my suspicions, you need to find Jake and talk to him."

* * *

I searched everywhere he might be in the house, and then went outside. I caught a scent of him and followed it to the place he told me he loved me, the place where we had our first kiss. It was so romantic, in a weird way, that he came back here even though I had said such awful things.

"Hey you" I said and he whirled round. I didn't give him a chance to escape. I ran up to him and threw my self on him. Luckily he caught me and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry," I said repeatedly as I kissed a trail up his neck and round his jaw until I reached his lips. He didn't reject me, which was a good sign, but I couldn't tell if he was still angry.

I couldn't explain clearly in words what I was feeling so I pressed my palm to the side of his head and showed him what I was feeling. I projected the image of me standing in front of a row of graves, one being filled in before my very eyes. I then focused on the names carved across the headstones: JACOB BLACK, then two with BABY GIRL BLACK and the last, BABY BOY BLACK. He understood. Now he knew the pain I was fighting.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. You were just so abrupt and I couldn't look at you anymore." I pulled him closer, tear tracks forming across my flushed cheeks. Jake wiped them away whispering, "Don't cry, baby."

"I want to have your babies Jake. Dad says they are almost definitely going to be immortal and you can't leave me. You can't of imprinted on a vampire for kicks. You're special."

"So are we going to do this?" He sounded so excited my heart almost burst with the satisfaction I had made him so happy.

"Yes. Just not until we've done the last two years of high school, then I can be a pregnant 18 year old and we can be accepted in society. I don't know how long I would have to carry a baby for. Mom only carried me for a month. And I do want to marry you. You saw what I was thinking; I don't want to lose you."

Jake chuckled and kissed me tenderly. "You're going to have to work pretty hard to get rid of me Ness."

Days passed and Jacob and I were back to normal. There was still the question of when we were going to have sex banging on the inside of my skull. I didn't really was to talk about it. Sex really shouldn't be planned, it totally destroyed the moment and it seems so forced. I want the intensity and the passion. It won't be a great at first but I want it to be as good as it could ever be. Maybe that is putting to much pressure on the whole thing. This continuous jabber in my head proves it; I need to stop thinking about sex. Oh my gosh, I'm a guy. That is too horrific to comprehend.

"Darling?" Mom brought me back from my shocking mental argument about what gender my mind is.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Jasper and Alice will be coming home soon seeing as your period should be nearly over, but just so the family is calm we are all going to hunt tomorrow morning and we probably will stay somewhere for the night and then hunt again before coming home. I trust Jake to look out for you, not that you couldn't yourself, but you never know. Does that sound alright to you?"

She knows. My mother knows. My mother knows I want to have sex with Jake. I may as well go and die in shame. Well I'm not going to waste our opportunity. So much for not planning sex to maintain the romance element. Oh will this mental debate never end? What is even worse is that she knows my period finished this morning. She and the family are actively letting me and Jake be alone for one well known reason.

"Sounds great Mom. Sorry that this is going to be such a habit." I was genuinely sorry that my family had to live on the edge for a whole week out of each month, and some couldn't even stand that. Only Carlisle and my Mom were truly comfortable being in the same room as me this week. Emmett and Rose were staying in there other house because Rose temporarily couldn't look at me and Jasper and Alice were in their house because Jasper was unable to stand more than half a minute in my presence. Dad and Esme tolerated it but Esme didn't stay too close too long. Dad had had more practice with my mom when she was human.

After pondering for a short while I found myself on my piano stool. First I played my mother's lullaby that my father had composed for her 8 years ago. He had taught it to me one sunny afternoon and I remember the beams of light that came through the window making his skins glisten like diamonds. He had looked beautiful playing with such dedication.

After I went straight into _Chasing Cars _by Snow Patrol, softly singing the words along with the tranquil melody. As I finished, I felt two strong, muscular arms snake round my waist.

"A little birdy told me that we are home alone tomorrow." He kissed behind my ear. It was almost worse that Jake knew because now he would be anticipating it.

I one quick sly move I whipped round onto Jacob's back and kissed his neck. Then just to tease him I whispered, "Your little birdy was right. What do you want to do to pass the time?" I heard the groan in his throat. Mission accomplished. At least he was in the mood.

I swung into his arms, locking my legs around his waist. His sexy grin was getting the better of me so as revenge I slowly slid down closer to his groin. He chuckled and stopped me just in time.

"You are pushing me too far Ness. Any further and my least concern would be your parents extraordinary hearing." I grinned with satisfaction. I surrendered and Jake let me down.

"You will just have to wait then." I said seductively, winked, and left him wanting more.

My heart was thudding in my chest. I can't imagine what it will be like tomorrow.

* * *

**So there you have it. Sorry it took so long… you all know what is in store next chapter…. Review and if you want something to happen to either stop the inevitable happening or something to go wrong then I am taking requests via REVIEWS!!!**

**Thanks for reading, sox1020**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys, this is my second… maybe third lemon coming up and I am still quite nervous writing them so be kind if you want to flame me… I hope you don't. This story is so fun to write and I don't even know where it is going yet! Thanks so much for your positive comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

NPOV

"Sweetie, we are off, so… there really isn't much more to say. I would tell you not to open the door for strangers like a normal mom, but I think between you and Jake, they would be worse for wear!" Mom giggled at her lame joke, kissed me on the cheek and took my father's awaiting outstretched hand. I was comforted that after just over seven years together, my parents didn't forget the simple gestures like holding hands. They really filled me with hope that romance, lust and love didn't dwindle with time.

"That was an awful joke, love", dad whispered into my mother's ear, and they chuckled as they closed the door behind them. Jake and I were officially alone; all alone. No Jasper to alert the family about our emotions, no dad to hear our thoughts, and no family in general (though it seemed to be my mother and aunts who were the main culprits) to walk in on us.

My heart rate increased almost as soon as the lock clicked on the door and now I was waiting for Jake to suddenly materialise. I wasn't disappointed, and found that within seconds, his strong, toned, tanned arms were around my waist and he carried me to the couch, throwing me down onto the soft cushions. There was something so sexy about his confidence and I welcomed him as he climbed on top of me, my body between his legs. He started to trail kisses up my neck and around my jaw, before finally finding my mouth. I groaned uncontrollable and allowed him to take over me.

Our kisses were becoming more and more desperate, and Jake's hands were exploring my body, only making me desire him so much I thought I might burst. His rough hands caressed my thighs and slowly inched higher, pushing the material of my skirt out of their way. My heart rate was nearing anxiety level pressure. This was undiscovered territory and there was no way back. I did absolutely nothing to deter him as he traced his fingers over the lace of my panties, but they weren't there for much longer. Jake had ripped the silk smoothly and barely noticeably. The only reason I had any idea of his thrilling antics was that I felt his thumb caress my hip where my panties usually were.

Now it was my turn to tease before I internally combusted from the lust he was bringing out in me. I flipped him over, ripping his wife beater equally as efficiently as he had disposed of my panties. I kissed down his chest, his groans only spurring me on. I was quickly learning what he liked and had no problem making him moan again. Now I just had to get us to move to my bedroom in the most erotic way possible. I extracted myself from our tangle of limbs and, beckoning Jake with my index finger, I walked up the stairs, shaking my butt as I went. I heard him move from the couch and ran at vampire speed to my bed, lying across the cream quilt seductively. I arched my back, sticking my chest out in a sexy pose and I grinned at his expression as he entered my room, his eyes burning with desire and longing. My emotions equalled his and I allowed him to trap me with his muscular limbs and take control. Our lips met in frenzy and I tried not to get nervous as I felt my clothing fall away as if by magic. My top was gone and I could feel Jake's fingers at the clasp of my bra. His calloused fingers caused goosebumps to sprout where they brushed barely across my skin.

"Is it really fair that I have lost so much clothing and you barely any?" I whispered. Wanting to please me, Jake got up from his position over me and undid the buckle of his belt, then the button of his low-slung jeans, and then he shimmied them down his toned legs and they fell to the floor without a sound. It was the sexiest action known to man, purposefully slow to drive me crazy. He stood there in his boxers and all I could think about was licking whipped cream off every inch of his glorious body.

"Now it is your turn to show some skin," Jake commanded. It was even more exhilarating being told to strip off my clothes as if it was an order.

"Make me," I teased, daring him to do whatever he wanted.

He pushed me down on the bed, without being too rough, and peppered a trail of kisses down my neck and then my chest until he reached the part of my bra that held the cups together. Without any thought, he bit right through it and the bra fell open to reveal my breasts. He ravaged them with his tongue, concentrating his attention on one nipple, then the other. I moaned at the pleasure I felt from his seemingly expert actions. Each nipple peaked with the arousing contact and my back arched voluntarily.

"If you keep undressing me like this," I said, breathing heavily between every few words, "I won't have any clothes left."

Jake responded by ripping open my denim skirt, leaving me completely exposed.

"Suits me just fine," he replied as his eyes scanned my body intently, "you look way better without clothes on anyway." He chuckled and kissed me again, this time softly, his lips moulding to mine and comforting me.

He broke our embrace to remove his boxers, his aroused member standing to attention. He settled himself between my legs and bent his head to whisper softly in my ear, "I don't know if this will hurt, but I'm sorry if it does." I tilted my head to the side to face him; our eyes locked gazing at each other.

"I love you, Jake." I muttered, and waited for the pain. I kept telling myself that it would only last a second and then it would be over forever and we could forget about it. I always wondered why some girls waited so long. I understood that they wanted to be with someone they trusted for the first time, but really, from what I'd heard, the pain for some girls was so substantial they couldn't do it. If this is supposed to be such a magical experience, our bodies sure had a funny way of helping it happen that way.

But no pain came. I knew Jake was inside me, I could feel him, but all I felt was aroused.

Seeing that I was okay, Jake started to thrust gently, the wonderful sensation of utmost pleasure welling up inside me. I never broke eye contact with him for a second and Jake slowly began to relax as he realised he wasn't hurting me. I took his face in my hands, bringing his lips closer so I could kiss him. Our lips made contact passionately and Jake began to thrust into me more strongly. I felt his fingers on the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing me to almost faint with pleasure. They moved up my body to my breasts, caressing them. I could feel my orgasm building steadily and almost as if he read my mind, Jake thrust deeper and at an increased rate.

"Baby, I'm close," I whimpered, not sure how long I could wait for him.

"Don't wait for me, just let go," he answered in hushed tones. I never thought panting could be sexy… I was happy to be wrong.

I didn't need to be told twice. I fell over the edge, moaning loudly as I rode out my orgasm. It flooded my nerves, paralysing me and I felt numb as it passed. Jake had come at this point and he withdrew, lying next to me, breathing heavily. My body was still, my nerves having not yet recovered and my breathing was heavy.

I nestled my head on his chest, my arm draped across him. We fell asleep just as we were, the gentle beating of his heart sending me to sleep. His warmth was soothing and having him so close to me made me more comfortable than I had ever been in this bed before. I would most certainly notice his absence tomorrow night.

* * *

I was rudely awakened from my blissful sleep by the beam of light streaming through the gap in the curtain. Then I noticed the absence of a toasty-warm, toned body under my arm. I cracked my eyes open and saw that Jake was gone. Sitting up, I yawned, stretching my arms out. I crossed the room silently to retrieve some silk pyjama shorts and a matching camisole set from my wardrobe and finished off the look with a soft comfortable jumper of Jake's. The blue material was light and slightly fluffy, feeling divine against my smooth skin.

I pattered down the stairs and saw Jake in the kitchen. I ran at vampire speed, ready to pounce, but he had either heard or smelt me because he turned around just in time to catch me, my legs locking around his waist.

"Morning gorgeous", he greeted, smiling and kissing me fiercely, pressing me against the cool wall. Losing all control I returned his kisses, allowing my hands to move in his silky black hair and without thinking, I projected images into his mind. Flashbacks of the previous night spilled into Jake's thoughts and I couldn't stop them I was so focussed on what he was doing with his mouth. His mouth was now trailing down my neck, to my collarbone. He would have continued undoubtedly if his jumper had not been blocking the pathway and if my mental images were not becoming more and more X-rated by the second.

It became too much. Jake's was so turned on by the reality porn show I was playing in his mind that I felt him grow hard. We broke apart, me uncoiling my legs and him lowering me to the ground. But this was the exact opposite of what I wanted. I didn't want to stop. Jake was backing away in what looked like shame- I was having none of it.

"Get back here… now" I commanded, which only seemed to turn him on more. My clothes were gone before he reached me. I felt his rough hands pull me up against the wall and then he rammed into me. I moved to his rhythm and locked my lips with his, our tongues fighting to dominate. Remembering how this started, I pressed my hands to his temples and continued the memory from where it had been paused. Jake's enthusiasm was obvious and his thrusts came faster and harder. The pleasure in my body was building so fast I thought I might internally combust. He already knew what I liked and he was learning very quickly to try new things. His hands moved over my back, down to my butt and then, I was aware of his fingers rubbing my clit in small circles. At this I lost complete control and almost flopped, the pleasure overpowering the strength holding me up. I came twice before his release, my unlimited energy apparently drained as I slid down the wall to the floor with faint thump on the marble. Jake sat next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder, his heart beat echoing.

"You are… really good at that," I said, meaning it to be a silent thought, but it slipped through my lips before I could stop it. My cheeks blushed pink as I replayed my word vomit in my head over and over.

"You aren't so bad yourself Miss Cullen" Jake replied, grinning cheekily. He bent his head to kiss me tenderly and I melted into him.

* * *

Mid-afternoon, Jake and I decided to put some clothes on so as not to scar my family's minds should they walk in on us unprepared for their arrival. I put my cute silk camisole and shorts back on and a silk dressing gown, while Jake picked out a pair of low hanging jeans, ripped at the knees, and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. We spent much of the day playing pool and listening to music, though there was the traditional argument of who was better… the Beatles or the Stones. I battled to announce The Beatles the better band and this time I succeeded, only on the grounds that no one actually quit The Beatles, they were replaced, and that John Lennon was shot.

To top it all off, I won at pool twice.

After our intense game, Jake lay on the couch and I in front of him he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest, nuzzling my neck and hair tenderly.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing my ear. Of course I knew he did, but inside I was screaming for joy.

"Love you more," I replied, twisting to face him so I could kiss him. Without breaking the kiss, Jake rolled on top of me, running his hands up and down my thighs, over my breasts and into my hair.

"Er hum, I do not want to see that Jake, keep your thoughts at PG13 when you are thinking about my daughter."

My father's velvet voice was stern, but as I broke away from Jake and detangled myself from his body, I saw my parents give each other a look of pure happiness.

"Mom, Dad, er, we didn't know you would be back so soon." I hugged them both and then ran passed them into Alice and Rose's waiting arms. Emmett and Jasper joined in to make a huge group hug, but Emmett pulled away very quickly.

"Ness, you stink," He said bluntly, and I knew why. We all laughed and the group disbanded. When I turned around to find Jake, I noticed he was gone, and so was my dad.

"Jasper, where is the emotion resonating from?" I asked, ready to make a serious fuss. Jasper was silent laughing and Alice and Rose were audibly giggling. Mom put her arm round me, her hand was shaking with her laughter.

"Well Ness, I don't know what to tell you, because I am getting a strong wave of emotion from you Missy." I felt embarrassed, but I was still determined to talk to my father. "I think he's in his study with Jake. I'm getting some embarrassment coming this way from both sides and I think your dad is trying to be forceful." Jasper winked and then chuckled as he watched me storm towards the study.

I burst in to find my dad sitting at his desk and acting like a patronising git towards my boyfriend.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I was trying very hard not to be rude.

"Well Nessie, I am just establishing some rules with Jacob for my own wellbeing." His cocky smile was aggravating me to the extreme.

"First of all, no one has called me "Nessie" since I was 3 years old and since when did you have the right to control anything about Jake when he has done so much for this family and he is my boyfriend. What could you possibly be allowed to control?" I was genuinely trying to think of a legitimate reason myself but was lost.

"Ness, with my ability it is rather uncomfortable for me to be around my own daughter when I am seeing you through the eyes of a boy who, according to what flashed across his mind when we came in, has seen you naked!"

I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. Unfortunately I have the blood required to blush. I was scarlet in the face.

"Well then maybe me and Jake should move out. I mean if has come to the point that Jake can't think about me without censoring his thoughts and Jasper can't be in the same house as me for up to 3 months in a year then I think it's time for us to move out."

Dad looked hurt and I was finding it really hard to feel bad about what I said. I am so sick of feeling like a burden to my family and feeling unwelcome for causing uproar.

"Why do you want to leave us?" Alice's serene voice came from behind me.

"I don't want to leave you Ali," I replied, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. "But I don't want to feel like a burden in my own home. Dad, can you please sort out some kind of living accommodation for me and Jake."

Mom and Dad exchanged looks and Mom's eyes looked strained, meaning she was removing her shield so my dad could read her mind. Mom nodded and took my shoulders in her hands.

"We have had a house waiting for you since we moved here, but we were hoping you wouldn't need it for another few years, at least until after you went through high school. You can go there, but only if you promise to remember that you are always welcome back here."

I couldn't believe it. Firstly, they weren't objecting to me living on my own in a house with my boyfriend when I can in fact get pregnant at the ripe old age of 7 (though technically I have the mental and physical age of an 18 year old), and secondly, that I had a house all this time that I didn't know about. Jake and I could have had alone time long before this weekend. Though if the truth be told, I am glad we waited. This was so much to taken in but I definitely wanted to see the house.

* * *

The house was gorgeous and had obviously been decorated by my mother and grandmother as opposed to Alice. It was big with wide windows and a double front door. The front hall had photos of all the family, though only recent as my growth doesn't quite correlate with Jake's and awkward questions would ensue. They were lovely photos of all the couples in the family and whilst looking at them I felt Jake's arms wrap around my waist and give me a squeeze.

From the hall there was an open plan kitchen, dining area and living area. The couches were soft and comfortable and the kitchen was very high tech. with a fridge stocked full of food. One of the walls was lined with books and a large flat screen TV sat in front of one of the couches. Upstairs there were 2 bedrooms and a study and a games room with a foosball table and indoor basketball hoop.

I couldn't get over how amazing it all was. Our bed in the main bedroom was massive, which strangely made me blush… my mother bought me the giant bed for me to share with my boyfriend. And to top it all off, the garden was huge and had a pool.

"Jake, this is all for us." I stared deeply into his eyes and he into mine.

"Race you to that giant bed?" I grinned and ran.


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings! My other story "The Elasticband Theory" is coming to a close and I would love some feedback on my last few chapters as I post them up. Please read the whole story, baring in mind that the first chapters were the first I ever wrote, so be generous with your comments as I hope my writing has improved since then. **

**Now for the Nessie files, you have been patient waiting for this chapter and I thank you all very much. Here it is…**

**(oh yeah… I don't own twilight or "A house is not a home")**

**Chapter 10**

**A room is not a house and a house is not a home when there's no one there**

**NPOV**

I don't think we have left the bed for anything other than shower sex and for food, which we eat in bed. It might be construed as unhealthy to most people. It's like the honeymoon stage a couple goes through just after they get married where they are so consumed by their love and the lust. Of course, Jake and I aren't married… yet, but we are as committed, maybe more than a married couple. I can't shake the euphoria from my system. It is intoxicating and exhilarating and if the rest of my existence is like this then I can't wait to experience it.

We are enrolled in the high school starting in the fall as juniors and that has left us with a mere 2 weeks to enjoy life to the full before we are faced with homework, maintaining a social life and still having time to visit the family. Alice and Rose insisted we come twice a week for dinner. We eat dinner and they watch while we chat about trivial topics.

I had just arrived back from the grocery store with enough food for the next week, since we exhausted our supplies, leaving only bottled water.

"Baby, I'm home!" I shouted, attempting to attract Jake's attention. He came in from the garden, dripping wet, almost causing me to drop the brown paper bags in my arms.

"Hey," he said, passing me to reach a glass from the cabinet. I didn't know what to do. He was there, wet, in nothing but swim-shorts, and I couldn't stop thinking about his cute naked ass.

Luckily I had chosen to wear a pair of tiny shorts and a button-down top this morning, which would make my plan much easier to execute. I unbuttoned enough of my top to reveal my ample cleavage and bent over the island in the middle of the kitchen, sticking my butt out.

"Jake," I said as seductively as humanly possible. He turned, dropped the glass and dived after me as I ran up the stairs. I heard the glass shatter as I reached the top step and hurtled myself onto the soft comforter. His body landed on top of me, trapping me to the bed with no way of escaping. He locked his strong arms around me and just lay still, holding me to him. I felt like a security blanket or a favourite teddy, like if I was missing he would notice and it would be a significant loss. Of course I know this is true already but it is nice to really feel needed sometimes.

"Ness," he whispered softly in my ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

"Yes," I replied inquisitively,

"What do we do at school?" He was serious. I didn't really understand. He obviously knew the purpose of school was to go to class and learn and eventually graduate with the intention of going to college or acquiring a job, so what was he really asking?

"What do you mean?" I replied, worried.

"Well, do we tell people we live together without parents? Do we tell people we intend to get married after high school? How do we separate our time between friends and us? These are all pretty important things to have sorted and we haven't even discussed them and we start school in less than two weeks."

Right, I had no idea we had so much to decide and consider. Our living situation was pretty unorthodox and our relationship was at a rarely serious level for a couple of our age in human terms as sophomores.

"Well," I began thinking out loud, "We don't tell them we live alone. We ask Alice to check every morning to see if a friend will come over and one member of our family will come and play the primary caregiver. You will, I'm sure, go out for sports, so you will be with your friends for games and practice and I guess lunch? We could go out for the same classes and sit together in class. I will see my friends at lunch and I intend to go for the glee club and any music societies, so I will spend time with friends then. After school we will be here and we will see each other then and if there is a party we go together. The other kids will notice how tight we are, so we can't really hide how serious our relationship is. And if some skank tries to hit on you I will probably kill her, so maybe we should just play the couple thing by ear." I giggled at Jake's face, which was stunned at the rate I solved all of his problems.

"I can still kiss you in the hall though, right?" I asked playfully.

"Only if I can jump you in the boys' locker room. We can show the jocks that haven't got any yet a thing or two."

"You are a temptress," he teased, tickling me and making me squirm.

"You know you love it, baby." I winked and pulled me under the covers.

JPOV

The first day of school is hard for everyone. That's a given. All you can think about is making sure you aren't the loner that no one talks to or the geek that people mock and throw slushies on. You want to be the popular kid that everyone wants to be; the guy that other guys get tips from about picking up girls because they are all over you in the hall 24/7.

I don't care so much about the girls. I have the best one that none of them could compare to combined, but being wanted by girls and being good at sports is what gets you into the popular crew. I'm good at football and basketball. I have the brawn and the speed for football and the height for basketball. I have the looks for the girls. I theoretically should be covered. What I lack of in brains I make up for having a superhuman girlfriend who can tutor me as long as necessary. But somehow, I am still nervous.

Walking down the corridor hand-in-hand with my amazing girlfriend was a great feeling. Kids, trying to figure out if we were new or not, were staring in awe; we are a pretty pair. The woman in the office was having trouble forming coherent sentences, but nevertheless, we walked out with identical timetables and headed off to our first class together. We sat in the two empty seats at the back. Every so often a student or two would turn their head to try and catch a glimpse of us. Ness and I ended up spending most of class trying not to laugh out loud at the absurdity of our fellow classmates' behaviour. At lunch we sat together for what we agreed was the only day this year we would plan to sit together alone. I could barely eat for checking that no other guy was trying to make a pass at my woman. I never realised how insecure I am about Ness. I am the one with unwavering devotion and the inability to see any other girl as anything more than a friend. Ness was with me out of choice, a choice she could easily take back.

After school had finished, I went out to football tryouts while Ness decided to go out for cheerleading. She's very… flexible, so I'm sure she will get in without having to put in much effort. I, myself, walked onto the team with my impressive tryout; being a wolf sure has upped my stamina and strength.

Ness and I met in the parking lot following our respective trials, having both made our teams.

"Hey baby, I made it!" Ness called from the other side of the lot and ran into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Me too!" I replied kissing her and then setting her down on the tarmac.

"The girls were amazed when I did a triple back flip and landed in the splits, I'm almost certainly going to be the main gymnast on the team. Leah, the captain, even mentioned with my obvious years of experience and talent, I might make captain next year!"

"That's amazing babe, I'm so happy for you," I kissed the palm of her hand and then climbed into the driver's seat and sped down the highway with my love sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I know, it's great." She trailed off, sounding anxious. I stroked her cheeks, trying to sooth her.

"What's up babe?"

"Well, I don't know. Leah kept asking questions about you. She was pretty keen to know loads of personal stuff and when I told her I was your girlfriend she got really huffy and basically stopped talking to me altogether. I, I just think you need to watch your back." She looked down at her knees, embarrassed.

"Ness, sweetie, you are it for me. Leah doesn't stand a chance against you. I'm the one who should be worrying. You are tied so completely to my soul as I am to yours. You have to choice to walk away. If I'm being honest, I have been waiting to see if a guy makes a move on you so I can beat the crap out of him so everyone knows you are off-limits."

I had pulled up into the driveway at this point and turned off the ignition and looked into Ness's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Come with me," she said, holding out her hand.

"Where?"

"Somewhere I can show you how much my soul is tied to yours without being charged with indecent exposure." She answered cheekily and winked before sliding out the car and running to open the front door. I followed less than a second later.

NPOV

It's been a week and I already have a mountain of homework, but I am still managing to maintain an 'A' average along with daily cheerleading practice and still managing to see Jake enough for my liking. I have been keeping a watchful eye on Leah all week. I don't trust her and I don't know if I even like her. She is petty and self-righteous and stubborn, but I am forced to eat lunch with her every day. The cheerleaders have their own table at lunch, as do the football players. Coincidentally they are next to each other so I sit at a chair right behind Jake so I can still talk to him if I want. It also means we get to hear what the boys are talking about too.

The cheerleaders had already had a celebration to welcome me and two other new members, Jessica and Angela, into the team and we had had a girly night in with facials and pedicures. We had also discussed boyfriends, virginal status and shopping hotspots. I decided to tell them I wasn't a virgin, it would save the trouble of making up a story later. The majority of them hadn't done it yet, even at 17 as most of us were, so they bombarded me with questions. I told them to wait and that it wasn't worth giving it up for just anyone because it was an uncomfortable and embarrassing experience (well for me it wasn't, but I am kind of different so I had to tell them how it is for them). The whole evening was a blast and I got to know the girls really well.

I stayed back after practice to store the pom-poms and the stereo, while the others left to get home. I planned to meet Jake on the football field where we had planned a one-on-one football game, which would probably result in just throwing and catching, but it was quality time nonetheless. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out to the field down the leafy deserted paths. The red, gold and orange colours of the trees are why I love the fall. You don't get this dramatic colour contrast in any other season and it is so breathtaking.

I planned to sneak around the bleachers and scare him, but as I peeked round the dirty seats, I saw Jake with Leah attached to his neck and their lips fully locked.

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes spills with water. I turned and ran straight to my parents' house. The family was waiting. Dad had seen the scene being played back over and over in my mind and Alice would have seen me coming. Jasper would have felt my extreme emotions, because that is what they were. My heart was being ripped again and again every time I saw the act in my memory. It was engraved there and I wanted to scratch it out of every brain cell. My face, I could tell, was red and puffy and the tears still fell from my eyes with no hint of desisting. The first to reach me was my mother. She clung to me, stroking my face and hair, attempting in vain to calm me. Alice and Rose joined our embrace while Esme was busy making me hot chocolate and cookies. The men of the family were onlookers of the scene and obviously didn't really know what to do in the situation. I wanted my teddy bear now, so broke from the oestrogen huddle and buried myself in Emmett's bear hug. He always made me feel better, even more so than Jazz and he was the mood swinger. He sat down on the couch with me on his lap and the rest of the clan sat around or stood.

"I warned him about Leah… knew she couldn't be trusted… knew he wouldn't be able to resist." I whispered, though my family could hear it as if I had shouted it.

The torture movie reel in my head was interrupted but beeping and vibrating in my pocket.

A text from him:

'Thought we were meeting on the field. Waited. At home. U ok? Call me babe. Jake X'

I threw the phone against the wall and it shattered. I will regret that later.

"Honey," Alice perked up, "did you confront him before you came over here?" Her question didn't need an answer… she had seen it.

"No. But what does it matter?" What did it matter? I had gone through something painful and Alice was asking about unimportant details.

"Because honey, sometimes a situation looks like one thing from the outsider's perspective, but in reality it is a totally different thing altogether. Maybe you should call him." She knew this was not what I wanted to hear.

"I don't want to talk to him. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I trudged up the stairs and lay down on the soft comforter. It was as if I had never left, and it felt like the last shred of my heart had been obliterated.

JPOV

Ness hasn't come home. She isn't here in bed with me. She can't possibly be in trouble; she is part vampire, the good part. Indestructible, fast, strong; all traits that guarantee you cannot get into much difficulty.

Maybe she has left me. If she has she will be… at her parent's house.

The dial tone sounded at the other end of the line.

"Hello Jake," Alice.

"Hey Ali, is my baby bothering you over there by any chance? She didn't come home after school." If she isn't here, then I can panic.

"She is here, but she doesn't want to see or speak to you." She sounded upset and unsure.

"Why?" What have I done to deserve this treatment?

"Did you kiss the head of the cheerleading squad?" Oh shit. If she saw that then I am in much more trouble than I originally estimated. I am being punished for being attacked by rogue cheerleading captains.

"No. I was attacked by Leah and forced to kiss her due to her surprising strength for such a small person. It lasted five seconds. Two seconds for me to realise the situation and try and get her off me, three more because she struggled to keep contact. That must have been some serious bad timing for Ness to see that."

"I had a feeling that she didn't quite have the story right. But I think you should give her tonight in her old room and she can see you tomorrow. It's Saturday, so Rose and I will take her shopping and drop her back after lunch and you can talk then."

"Okay Alice. Bye. Tell her I… love her" The last two words unheard because Alice hung up.

I slumped in the nearest chair in our living room and clicked the stereo on. "A house is not a home" came on. Ness must have been listening to her old CDs last time she used this. I listened to the lyrics and they sorted of dictated my situation perfectly:

_A chair is still a chair, _

_Even when there's no one sitting there,_

_But a chair is not a house,_

_And a house is not a home,_

_When there's no one there to hold you tight,_

_And no one there you can kiss goodnight._

_A room is still a room,_

_Even when there's nothing there but gloom,_

_But a room is not a house and a house is not a home,_

_When the two of us are far apart,_

_And one of us has a broken heart._

It continued and as the words sounded more and more about how I felt, droplets of saltwater began to spill over my eyelids and I broke down. My imprinted soul was being tortured and I suddenly felt a million miles away from Ness. I needed to be near her, touch her, kiss her, love her… heal her. She was broken too.

I ran… faster, faster until I reached the house. Edward was at the door waiting for me.

"Alice told us. Go and fix it or so help me you will regret it Jacob." His stern tone was unnecessary. If I didn't fix it I was as good as dead anyhow.

I stole up the stairs and slipped through the door without making a sound. Ness had left my side of the bed empty, like it would be too painful to fill it, to accept whatever she thought she might have to accept.

I climbed into bed with her and pulled her into me, kissing her and holding her. I felt her clench. She was awake.

"You didn't cheat on me did you?" She asked like she already knew the answer.

"No," I whispered into her hair.

"And you hated every second?"

"Five to be precise. She struggled. I vomited a little afterwards." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

She rolled over to kiss me, ending up on top.

"Good, 'cause I have been plotting ways to kill you both for the past six hours." She giggled, dominating me, which was so sexy I was getting excited.

"Take me back?" I needed her to say yes, for my health, my sanity.

"In a second. I think we need to get rid of Leah though, so I acquired some pot earlier which we are going to plant in her locker and then report so she gets expelled and I can sleep easy." She started to unbutton my shirt.

"Um… good idea, but… baby… ah… shouldn't we do this, ah, at our house, I mean, oh god, your parents…" I was so turned on I could barely form sentences.

"They can just deal with it," she whispered seductively in my ear before lowering herself on to my rock hard, "holy shit!"

**So there you have it. I hope this chapter has a bit to suit everyone and it is a bit more PG-13 since the lemons are only insinuated, not described. I know Ness said she was going for music related after-school activities, but they come later… trust. And the Leah thing… I thought it was unrealistic if no girl tried something with Jake seeing as his yummy body is a bit too much to resist. The song is a favourite of mine from the Glee soundtrack and the lyrics fit perfectly with the tragedy of the storyline. Check it out it will rock your world! I have spoiled you with such a long chapter (by my standards) but hopefully seeing as summer is starting in 5 days for me (woop!) I will be updating regularly. **

**Thanks for reading… my fans mean everything to me. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sox1020**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this next chapter is really late… I know… I am a terrible person with deadlines…. But I did need to think about where I was going to take the story… it just didn't need to take 5 months! Here it is and thanks to everyone who has waited so patiently for it.**

**Chapter 11 **

**Close call**

**NPOV**

Everything was back to normal. I had gone back straightaway to live with Jake after our make up session and it was as if that little glitch had never happened. Jake was a bit more concerned with how I was feeling than usual and was maybe too much on edge for the first few days, but soon relaxed back into our original routine.

School was… school. We were model students as we had help from our century old family to help with any problems. Jake was doing great on the football team and I was enjoying cheerleading, especially since Leah had been suspended for a certain illegal substance found in her locker and had been forced to resign her post of authority as Head Cheerleader, and I got the job! Our routines were so much more interesting now; with my daring to try new moves and my getting sexier dance move ideas from Rosalie.

Our first opportunity to strut our stuff was at the first home game of the season and I am convinced the boys were spending more time watching my squad than the actual game, but that didn't really matter, we still won.

Having just gotten out of the shower after a particularly… athletic bedtime escapade with Jake, I brushed my washed hair and rubbed lotion into my glistening, clean skin and sang to myself. I was just getting to the end of 'And I am Telling You', singing at the top of my lungs, when Jake came in to find out the source of the commotion.

"Ness, is that you singing?" he asked, probably wanting me to shut the hell up! I have very little awareness of my own volume; a problem my parents faced on a regular basis while I was growing up.

"Um, yeah, sorry, I was too loud. I'm shutting up right now," I replied, suddenly flooded with a wave of self-consciousness.

"No babe, don't stop! You were great! You should try out for the glee club or the choir or something. You're wasting that voice in the bathroom." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms round my towelled waist and nuzzled my neck and jaw. "You will totally up the popularity of the glee kids with you in it, especially if you dress like this," and he bit my earlobe, purposefully trying to get me hot again.

"Well maybe I will, but right now I actually need to get some sleep. You wore me out and I have to be able to stay awake tomorrow if I'm going to make it to the end of the day."

I walked out of the bathroom, followed by a horny Jake, dropped my towel just to frustrate him further, and slipped into some tiny shorts and a tank top.

"You're going to kill me, woman," he growled and I had to fight every urge to give in to him. So instead, I looked back at his smouldering face and gave him a sexy wink before sliding under the comforter. He got in next to me and cuddled up right against my back, wrapping his arms right around my waist and pulling me as close as he could get me to him. Before I fell asleep I ended the day the same as we did every night,

"I love you Jake," and he kissed the back of my neck and whispered,

"I love you more," into my ear, and I slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

It had taken me a week to get up the courage to go up to the glee club at lunch and ask to be auditioned. As a half-vampire I was a little disgusted at my lack of courage, but that was the way it went, so I just shrugged it off and went to the choir room after school. I sang 'Firework' by Katy Perry and got a round of applause at the end, followed by an invitation to join the club. I was so buzzed on the way to cheerleading practice I didn't notice Tyler leaning against the bleachers, evidently waiting for me.

"Hey there Ness," he said trying to sound smooth but failing. He was on the football team and the soccer team and was stereotypically expected to have game when it came to girls. Unfortunately stereotypes should not be believed, especially in this case.

"Hey Tyler, what's up?" I asked casually,

"Well I was wondering if you were free Saturday night?" He looked way to confidant and it was really starting to piss me off.

"Tyler, you know full well I am dating Jacob. I personally wouldn't want to piss off someone twice my size by asking out their girlfriend, so I'm not going to tell him about this for your sake. Now I'm late for practice and seeing as I'm the captain, that isn't good. See you round," I blew him off and started to pass him, but he grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Girls don't usually say no to me; even if they do have a boyfriend. I don't want to be breaking my record with you."

"Tyler you have two seconds to get the fuck off me and then you are dead." He kept his grip. I had to concentrate because I could easily take his arm off if I was too rough. I took his arm and twisted it behind his back and took a hunk of his hair in my hand and pulled until his ear was next to my mouth, with him bent over to minimise the pain.

"Touch me again and I will break your arm, 'kay pumpkin?" I asked, internally guffawing.

"Yes, okay, let go!" He almost reached girl tones as he begged his release.

I continued, apologised to my team and began practice.

Tonight Jake and I were invited to the family for dinner. I recalled the story sending everyone into hysterics, except Jacob, who was already plotting ways to make Tyler miserable.

Emmett and I wrestled until I finally admitted defeat at my mother's request. She was still worried after all these years, and I retreated to the piano to play a duet with my father.

I could hear Jake telling my mom the good news about glee and her praising me unnecessarily.

"Well done, baby," Dad whispered as we began the second movement of our favourite duet. We had composed many over the years.

"I had thought about trying to make it further, but I would have to fake my death or something. Famous people don't stay looking the same forever and everyone really would notice." I chuckled quietly to myself.

"I know the feeling," he muttered. This made me so sad. Both of us in love with something we couldn't pursue, when so many people were unfortunate enough not to be blessed with an sort of talent, or a hundred years to perfect one.

"It's okay though, Dad, I am going to help the glee club get to Nationals this year. It is going to be spectacular. And the cheerleading squad has competitions. I can be the girl who has it all in high school and then disappear, because even then I will still have Jake."

We stopped playing and Dad put his arm round me and I leaned against his shoulder. We were so close, since I was little. We had always connected more than Mom and I. Mom was great for the girl stuff and the boy stuff and for just being a mom, but Dad and I had something very rare. We understood each other and we had so much in common in our views and emotions that it was almost like I could read his mind as well as he could literally read mine.

Jake drove us home and he had to carry me bridal-style into the house and he laid me down on the couch. We sat and talked about nothing in particular for as long as I could remember before I fell soundly asleep.

The next morning at school, I passed Tyler in the hallway and he looked away as soon as we made eye contact. I caught sight of some of my friends from the cheerleading squad, Lauren and Angela.

"Hey Ness, so, is it true you joined the gleek club?" She snickered and Angela gave me an apologetic look, meaning to say she didn't agree with Lauren.

"Yeah it's true. I love to sing and I think I'm pretty good so I wanted to be part of a group that will appreciate that." That shut her up right away. Just in time, Jake came up behind me and locked his muscular arms around my waist, kissing along my jaw.

"Ready to go to English, gorgeous?" He resumed kissing along my jaw line and then smiled at Lauren and Angela, whom he had apparently not noticed.

"Ready as I will ever be!" I exclaimed with false enthusiasm, when suddenly I felt an uncomfortable nausea. I ran straight to the bathroom and got to the safety of a stall just in time before vomiting violently. Lauren and Angela were knocking on the stall, trying to help and I could hear the occasional call from outside from Jake.

"Tell Jake to go to class and I will see him later," I said in the moment's break my stomach gave me. I heard someone open the bathroom door and some muttering and then Jake's raised voice.

"He's gone," I heard one of my friends say, through the door.

Finally I had emptied my stomach of everything possible, I believe my stomach also came out, and I opened the stall door. Angela and Lauren helped me clean myself up. They are such good friends. I know that Angela has serious issues with vomit but she still helped me.

"Jake said to tell you to go to the nurse and he will come and see you after class." Lauren informed me, sounding worried. Then Angela piped up,

"Ness, are you and Jake having sex?" Just as she asked, the thought blared across my mind in big red neon letters, YOU'RE PREGNANT!

"Oh my God! I'm pregnant! I mean, we take precautions, but they always tell us in sex ed that they aren't 100% affective. Oh shit. What am I going to tell Jake? What am I going to tell my parents? Are the school going to kick me out? Are you guys going to kick me out the cheerleading squad?" I was going through all the things that this would ruin in my life.

"Nessie, take a breath! You don't even know if you're pregnant for sure!" Typical Angela, always stating the obvious that no one has considered. I loved having her around in a crisis.

"I will go get you a test at lunch and you just go lie down in the nurse's office 'til I come and find you. Don't let them send you home. Just play the 'I can't miss a half day of school' crap that they would totally believe coming from you and don't let Jake take you home. Ange, are you free at lunch too?" Angela nodded and we all agreed on the plan.

I went to the nurse's office and she let me lie down. I pleaded it was just from eating bad food from the night before and a rest would be enough for me to go back to class after lunch. Jake almost ran into my bed as soon as the bell rang. He stroked my forehead and kissed me all over my face. He had obviously been waiting impatiently for the whole hour to come and see if I was okay. I put him at ease and he insisted on bringing his lunch and a little something for me from the cafeteria. Eating was the last thing on my mind but he came and sat next to me and we chatted until Lauren came in, but smoothly left the room before Jake noticed her. I excused myself from the office and assured Jake I was fine before heading to the bathroom.

"Smooth moves in there, Lauren, he didn't even see you," I said as I walked in. She held two boxes in her hand with the optimistic pictures of babies and stick on them. I took one into the stall. The second was intended as an affirmative. We waited the minute and thirty seconds worried and not making eye contact. I couldn't look I was so nervous. Angela peeked,

"It's negative!" She exclaimed and we hugged and jumped about with glee and excitement. I wasn't pregnant and I didn't have to tell Jake. Or did I?


	12. Chapter 12

**So I am getting really excited by the response of this story… I am loving writing the chapters… here is another!**

**Chapter 12**

**The Truth or the Lie**

NPOV

I have been carrying this secret around with me for a week. Every time Jake smiles at me I think, 'I will tell him today, right now even,' and I don't.

It has been like in those cheesy movies when the person has a secret and everything; TV, conversation, the radio, everything reminds them of that hidden truth, so much so that they scream out loud and tell the truth. That is what it feels like, and it's torture. This shouldn't be this hard. This is the man I intend to spend the rest of my life with, which just so happens to be eternity, and I can't tell him that I am NOT pregnant? What the hell am I going to do when I am pregnant? Probably wait until the baby pops out because I am so chicken. He is supportive and kind and generous and hopelessly devoted to me. I have to be a really bad person to be exploiting that. I just need to suck it up and blurt it out. Like ripping off a plaster, quick and painless.

Jake met me by my locker and walked with me to Biology class. Today had to be sex ed. You know it is going to be an awkward hour when the items littering your teacher's desk are a banana, assorted condoms and a book about pregnancy. Kill me now. I swear this was embarrassing enough when my parents sat me down and explained the fundamentals of making a baby. Maybe it was worse now because a) I had just had a pregnancy scare, and b) I had a boyfriend and was regularly having sex. The banana thing was what freaked me out the most. I mean I do eat human food when I'm with Jake because it is nice to eat together, but it doesn't taste great. So associating a banana that I hate, with Jake's penis was just a tad wrong. When the teacher started to talk about using different types of condoms for different activities I had reached my limit. My blush was off the scale and I just looked away from Jake to spare myself.

For the second half of the hour, our teacher spoke about nothing but babies. About how they develop and which parts develop at which times during pregnancy; then what to expect in each trimester. Would I react the same way as normal women? I guess the basics will be the same when I am pregnant, but Mom told me she had a month long pregnancy with me as opposed to the traditional 9. It is slightly ridiculous that I will have to do this completely in the dark. At least I will have an amazing man to help me through it.

JPOV

Ness has been behaving weirdly since she was sick last week. She seemed fine after lunch, almost like she wasn't even sick, but I was hardly going to accuse her of faking it. I have been trying to act normal but I just want to ask her what the hell is her deal?

At school it was that time of year when the sex education classes starting coming around in Health class and Biology. Ness was on edge the whole time, especially when the baby thing came up. Maybe it was because we could have kids if we wanted and it was just something she didn't want to think about yet.

To be honest, I'm not ready to think about it either. I would love to have kids with Ness some day, but I am still a young guy. I am 23 and in regular society, one doesn't generally meet the one or have some freaky unbreakable wolf attraction to one girl at this age. This is the first time I am back in proper high school in nearly seven years. Ever since Ness was born we had to move a bit more frequently because of her accelerated growth, so I could never be in school for long enough to get settled. Carlisle taught me a lot and he focussed on the stuff I really enjoyed learning about. The physics involved in cars is really interesting. It is nice to finally be in a normal environment for once, though. Being a regular guy in a regular high school, going to lunch with my friends, walking my girlfriend to class; it seems boring but it is what I have been craving for so long.

Football practice ran like normal. I gave Tyler the silent treatment, still furious at him for hitting on Ness, and put him on the bench. After that, the practice went smoothly and I told the team to rest up this week before the big game on Friday. I saw Ness across the field in her sexy little cheerleading uniform and had to force the mental pictures of me doing things to her in that outfit out of my head. She was talking to Lauren and Angela in a huddle, then she looked round, saw me and immediately turned back. I will have to confront her when we get home. All these secrets are too much. Whatever happened to honesty?

After practice, Ness came over to me, kissed me lightly on the mouth and mentioned,

"I'm going over to Angela's to study, so I will see you later okay?" She grinned weakly and I nodded. She turned to head back to her friends when I thought,

"Do you want me to pick you up from Angela's later?"

She answered, "No thanks baby," over her shoulder, still walking away. I guess I will have to wait 'til tonight.

NPOV

What have I done? I have lied to Jake twice. Ange just dropped me at my parents' house. Alice was waiting, with Mom. This surprised me a little; Alice usually has trouble seeing my future. It is my half-breed nature. It is one of the few things about myself that I really appreciate. That and the fact that I can't get fat! Alice seeing the future always seemed so intrusive, like my dad's ability. I have had awful thoughts about whether she saw me surprise Jake with lingerie or our private conversations.

"Hey sweetie," Mom greeted me warmly with a hug, her alabaster skin cool against my 102 degrees.

"Mom I need to talk to you, and Alice and Rose. It's bad and I don't know what to do. But try to hide it from Dad, I know that is hard, but it is too much for him to know too."

Alice and Mom ushered me inside and Alice ran to get Rosalie. Once we were all together, I spilled,

"I thought I was pregnant last week," I spoke quickly but, of course, being vampires, they understood me nonetheless.

"What?" They responded simultaneously.

"I was sick and I don't know, I just jumped to that conclusion and I took a test. It was negative, but I haven't told Jake and I don't know if I should. Should I?" I looked into each one of their eyes in turn, trying to get their reactions.

"Yes!" They spoke in sync again.

"Sweetie, do you and Jake ever have unprotected sex?" God this is awkward.

"No Mom, we are always safe. Since the whole finding out I'm fertile thing I have always insisted just because I'm not sure how well the contraceptive pill will work with me, what with my different body temperature and everything else that's different about my physiology." Mum smiled,

"Good. Well darling, I can't tell you what to do anymore but you have always known the right thing to do. I will just say, that one day, this will come out and Jacob will not thank you for keeping something so serious from him. He loves you with all his soul and I honestly think he may even be disappointed that you aren't actually pregnant. If you want my advice, tell him."

I walked around for hours thinking and deciding then changing my mind over and over again. I had missed calls from Angela and Jake filling my voicemail inbox, but I wasn't ready to speak to anyone just yet. I had always fantasised about having a family and watching my kids grow with Jake right beside me. Then the images get older, including Jake. Then I am the lonely woman who sits and mourns by the graves of my loved ones for all eternity. It was so painful to think about. But then I wanted all the happy memories too. I know Jake wants to be a dad someday. But did that day have to be right now? We were still young, but Jake wasn't going to live forever.

It was nearly midnight when I finally decided to put Jake out of his misery and go home.

He was sitting in one of the comfy armchairs staring into space. His phone lay next to him where he would have left it after his last call to me.

"Jake," I whispered, knowing he would hear me. He must have heard me come through the door but had chosen to wait for me to make the first move.

"Where the hell have you been, because I know it wasn't Ange's? I called her two hours ago to ask her when you were coming home because your phone kept going to voicemail, and she said you hadn't been at hers. She wouldn't tell me where she took you though. I have been so worried." His puppy-dog eyes crashed through me like a sledgehammer breaking glass. His voice was quiet and scary and made me feel even worse. I was expecting him to shout. I wanted him to shout.

"I had to see my mom and Alice and Rose, because I thought I was pregnant and I didn't know whether I should tell you." He wasn't expecting that. He was in shock.

"Jake?" He was still staring into space. His expression was blank and he wasn't blinking. It had been nearly twenty minutes now and his catatonic state had been worrying me for about nineteen minutes and thirty seconds.

"Baby, I know this is unexpected but I really need you to talk to me. I'm not pregnant!" I raised my voice unintentionally but it still made no improvement on his state.

I decided to leave him to his thoughts and went into the kitchen. I hadn't realised how thirsty I was until now, I was so focussed on Jake. It wasn't the kind of thirst that would be satiated by water either. I reached into the bottom drawer of the fridge for a blood bag. Grandpa Carlisle had bought some for me when we moved out just in case; thank goodness. I shoved it in the microwave and pressed a few buttons. It took exactly one minute and twenty-three seconds for the blood to reach 98.6 degrees. I poured the viscous contents of the bag into a mug and stopped.

Breath on my neck. I could hear a heartbeat right behind me. Hands on my waist, caressing the bare skin at my bellybutton. Lips at my neck.

I put down the mug and leaned in to the toned body, our contact making my knees weak.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that on your own." Jake's soft velvety whisper forced all my worries out of my head. I wanted to be in the moment with him, but I had worked myself up to drink and now the thought of blood was fighting for dominance with Jake in my brain.

"I know. But I still should have told you", I took a sip and the fire in my throat was extinguished. I didn't need as much as the rest of my family to maintain my control. Now I could be with Jake and not risk hurting him.

"I needed you so much and I knew as soon as I told you I would have your support, and then Biology happened and I just kept wanting to blurt it out because what I was going through was being demonstrated right in front of me! It feels like a weight has been lifted. When I talked to Mom, she was adamant telling you was the first thing to do and I just wasn't sure it was worth scaring you with a negative result."

Jake cradled me in his arms, my head lying against his chest, and the soothing beating of his heart calming me down. He carried me upstairs and laid me on the bed. Then he spooned me from behind rubbing my stomach in circles with his fingers.

"We will have a baby some day, and he or she is going to be so special. And when that day comes I think I may love you even more."

We drifted off in each others arms, the stress of the day dissipated.


End file.
